Entre devaneos y voleibol
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Sentir mis huesos sobre los tuyos, mi piel sobre tu piel; solo es natural. 30 days challenge (NSFW) Advertencia: la historia tiene contenidos para adultos, no es recomendable para personas sensibles. Entrar solo si estas realmente seguro. Día dieciséis: En un lugar público (Iwaoi)
1. ABRAZOS (DESNUDOS): Kagehina

**¡Hola mis queridas(os) lectores de Fanfiction!**

 **Resurjo de las sombras para traerles un nuevo Fic, esta vez de Haikyuu! ¡Me encanta esta serie! Y no veía la hora para comenzar a escribir de ellos, es literalmente IMPOSIBLE no amar a un personaje o a una pareja.**

 **He estado algo inactiva, por eso quería intentar algo nuevo con este nuevo fandom; como ya conocerán por tumblr los challenges de 30 días. Quise enfrentar el desafío, pero como me tengo poco amor quise darle un giro: HACERLO HARD.**

 **Así es, cada drabble será nsfw (osea para mayores). Desde ya les pido, si les es incómodo para ustedes leer pornografía, paren hasta acá y se abstengan de leer. Si son tan pervertidas como yo, entonces tomen un buen asiento. También es necesario decir: mi vida es un caos completo y el tiempo es más escaso que la lluvia en un desierto; así que DUDO que pueda actualizar diariamente, sin embargo, espero hacerlo bastante seguido y planeo llegar hasta el final: 30 DÍAS DE DELICIOSOS LEMONS.**

 **Como me encanta experimentar con los personajes, las parejas variaran, pero las principales (las que tendrán más días serán):**

 **Kagehina**

 **Asanoya**

 **Kurotsukki**

 **Y luego habrán apariciones de otras como:**

 **Oikage,**

 **Iwaoi**

 **Bokuaka**

 **Daisuga**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Furudate, el resumen del fic es un pedazo de la letra de The Killers - Bones (excelente canción)**

 **Si después de esta larga introducción siguen conmigo, entonces espero que les gusten estos drabbles.**

* * *

 **CUDDLES (NAKED) / ABRAZOS (DESNUDO)**

KAGEHINA

Resopló profundamente otra vez, lo hizo sin pensar; había algo tranquilizador en llenar sus pulmones de aire hasta sentir que iban a explotar, solo para sacarlo todo y llevar su angustia con él.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo último.

Miró en la pared de su cuarto el póster de su estrella favorita de voleibol, como era de esperarse era de un armador. Kageyama esperaba entrenar lo suficiente para llegar a ser de su calibre, pero para eso debía sobrepasar las paredes que ahora tenía en frente.

Se debía recordar mentalmente qué él no estaba solo, se necesitaba de un equipo completo para ganar; y también que alguien siempre estuviera ahí para recibir sus pases.

―Kageyama ―la voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento―, estás pensando demasiado, puedo escuchar todo.

Se tensó.

―¿De verdad?

El otro se rio.

―¡Claro que no! ―dejó salir una carcajada, el armador se comenzaba a irritar―. Es imposible leer la mente... a menos que seas un mutante, yo no soy un mutante, Kageyama.

La cabeza peluda del pelirrojo salió del cobertor y se apoyó en su pecho, por su clavícula; _cálido_ pensó el chico. Hinata comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su abdomen, provocando que la piel se levantara con el toque de sus dígitos, comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos alrededor de un pezón; pero sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones, solo para sentir más del pelinegro. Los dos chicos estaban cansados después de descargar el estrés como lo habían empezado a hacer hace poco.

Los padres de Kageyama habían salido y tuvieron la oportunidad de ser tan ruidosos como podían. Se había convertido en un ritual cada noche antes de un partido importante, el siguiente día ellos despertarían completamente relajados y enfocados en la meta. Su ropa estaba descartada en el suelo y ninguno de los dos planeaba comenzar a recogerla pronto.

El más alto estaba viendo al techo, pensó que tal vez si fueran mutantes ganarían el partido sin ninguna dificultad, pero eso sería trampa, ya que sus contrincantes solo serían humanos más. Debía ser justo, así que sus oponentes _debían_ ser mutantes también; pero eso los haría más fuertes y eso los regresaría al punto de partida.

―¡Kageyama! ―exclamó el más bajo subiendo encima de él, una pierna a cada lado― ¡Piensas demasiado!

―Y tú no piensas nada ―contrarrestó ignorando como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse con la vista del otro chico encima de él, completamente desnudo. Algunas ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por un rato más―, los oponentes de mañana son de calibre nacional, no se parece a nada de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

―No importa ―respondió Hinata―, igual ganaremos.

―Eres un idiota, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

―Porque sí.

El pelirrojo sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que siempre hacía a Kageyama querer golpearlo o besarlo. No se podía razonar con el chico, no sabía qué estaba mal con Hinata, o era un genio positivo o un idiota completo.

Se acercó al pelinegro y lo besó, Kageyama todavía podía probar el sabor de él en sus labios. Hinata se acostó a su lado, aun teniendo ambas piernas a su alrededor, obligándolo a ladear su cuerpo en la cama, para que no siguiera mirando más el techo y se enfocara en él.

El pelinegro lo acercó, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo.

Disfrutó el completo contacto de piel con piel, no había centímetro que los dos chicos no tocaran. Bajó su mano por la espalda baja del pelirrojo hasta que acarició su trasero. Hinata lo volvió a besar, él puso ambas manos en la melena rebelde del chico, estuvieron así por un rato, solo sintiendo sus cuerpos y la cercanía del otro.

―Además te tengo a ti ―dijo el pequeño bloqueador después de unos minutos―, no podemos perder.

Kageyama no supo qué responder y miró a otro lado.

―Y tenemos a Daichi, Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, Sugawara, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita ―comenzó a numerar, el pelinegro se irritó―, el profesor Takeda, el entrenador Ukai, el abuelo del entrenador Ukai, Shimizu, Yachi y ¡hasta Tsukishima!

Lo golpeó con su cabeza.

―¡Ay! ¡Kageyama eres un tonto por eso nadie te quiere como novio! ―reclamó, una pequeña lágrima escapándose de sus enormes ojos avellanas.

El armador lo besó otra vez, por un momento pensó que tal vez Hinata realmente se había enojado, pero cuando sintió al pequeño responder, se tranquilizó.

―¿Solo tú? ―preguntó, teniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo y respirando su aire.

―Idiota Kageyama.

* * *

 **Este par de idiotas me enamoraron desde el episodio 1, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cortito.**

 **Si la vida es buena conmigo, subiré el segundo mañana, aquí el tema:**

 **KISS (NAKED) / BESOS (DESNUDO) y será Kurotsukki**

 **Nos leemos luego**.


	2. BESOS (DESNUDOS): Kurotsukki

**Hola mis queridisimos lectores.**

 **Día 2, ¡hasta ahora todo bien!**

 **Esta vez, como dije antes la pareja elegida fue: Kurotsukki.**

 **Tsukishima es uno de mis personajes favoritos y ¡Kuroo no se queda atrás!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **KISS (NAKED) / BESOS (DESNUDO)**

KUROTSUKKI

Había comenzado como algo inocente, en serio; Tsukishima no creía en el karma, pero si lo hiciera, no le extrañaría haberse encontrado en esa situación. Después de todos los problemas que le había causado a todos los que conocía y los había tratado como mierdas, entonces sí, nada de esto le habría extrañado.

Eso era lo que pasaba, Tetsurou Kuroo era un ángel enviado desde el paraíso para ser el encargado de su escarmiento divino. Su objetivo era simplemente hacer la vida de Tsukishima un infierno en la tierra.

Era _su_ hogar, Kuroo se había entrometido diciendo cosas como: " _Nuestro entrenador nos dio la noche libre y no quería quedarme solo en el hotel_ ". Era una maldita mentira, seguramente él era el único miembro de Nekoma que no estaría en su habitación; pero Tsukishima había sido un idiota y había confiado en esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos entornados.

Era la "Semana de Dinosaurios", un especial en donde pasarían los mejores documentales en televisión todos los días de la semana. Había decidido posponer su hora de estudio para verlo, había hecho sacrificios para estar frente a la pantalla con algunas botanas y bebidas, hasta apagó su celular, maldita sea.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el programa comenzara y ahí estaba Kuroo en medio de sus piernas, hincado al pie del sillón besando la parte interna de su muslo como si fueran sus labios. Su respiración se había disparado y abría sus piernas inconscientemente para darle espacio al otro.

―¿Qué...? ―odió la manera en que tartamudeaba― ¿Qué haces... idiota?

―Tú piel es hermosa, Tsukki.

Chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el estúpido sobrenombre, odiaba que lo llamara así, odiaba a su novio y odiaba como nada de esto le molestaba porque Kuroo había venido desde Tokio y pasaría con él la noche. Agradeció que su madre hubiera ido a pasar tres días con su hermano, visitando a Akiteru en la universidad.

―Dices... ah... las cosas más vergonzosas.

Kuroo se rio entre dientes, barítono y suave, hacía que Tsukishima se derritiera con su voz.

―Mira, te pones de un rosa bastante tentador en donde paso mis labios.

Kei lo golpeó en su rostro con su rodilla, en parte porque Kuroo se burlaba de él, en parte porque era bastante vergonzoso que su piel era pálida como un fantasma y por eso nunca le fue fácil ocultar cosas como un sonrojo, golpes, raspones, heridas. Siempre le había molestado.

El chico se recuperó del golpe, y se levantó, ignorando la erección de Tsukishima. Kuroo se acercó a su rostro, no estaba molesto por el golpe, sus ojos brillaban con malicia; Kei se sintió muy pequeño, a pesar de su estatura, como una presa a punto de ser atrapada.

―Es una de las cosas más sensuales que he visto.

Kei se quedó sin palabras, Tetsurou tenía la facilidad de hacerle eso.

Atacó su cuello, el rubio arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, Kuroo besaba la zona, luego la chupaba y lamía. Tsukishima comenzó a dejar pequeños gemidos escapar, ni siquiera estaba consciente que él podía hacer esos sonidos. El pelinegro dejó de abusar su cuello y se movió a su hombro, asegurándose de dar el mismo tratamiento.

Se acostó a lo largo del sillón con el otro cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, ninguno tenía ropa puesta. Kuroo se encargaba siempre de desvestirlo primero por completo. Movió su habilidosa boca hasta su pecho, debajo de su clavícula; su piel estaba completamente sonrojada, pero en el lugar que él besaba, el color era más intenso.

Arqueó su espalda y maldijo la boca del capitán de Nekoma.

Tetsurou, siendo el idiota que era comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos y mordidas en medio de su abdomen en línea recta, desde la escotadura de su tórax hasta arriba de su ombligo.

―Tsukki, podría hacer esto todo el día ―dijo, voz ronca, llena de lujuria, el rubio se estremeció al verlo a los ojos, Kuroo siempre se dejaba guiar por sus deseos más primitivos cuando hacían esto―, convertir tu cuerpo en mi obra de arte.

El de anteojos se cubrió la cara y gimió, se sentía tan caliente y tan avergonzado que no sabía qué hacer.

―Quiero... ―se lamió sus labios, descubriendo que estaban secos, no se había percatado que había estado gimiendo todo el tiempo, Kuroo comenzó a besar el camino de finos vellos debajo de su ombligo―... quiero besarte.

Por fin el pelinegro no se comportó como un idiota y obedeció, los labios de Tetsurou estaban hinchados y rojos después de jugar tanto con su piel. Se estremeció al sentir la erección de él con la suya, no tenía idea que él estuviera tan excitado. Sintió una mano en su espalda baja levantarlo, haciendo que los dos miembros se deslizaran entre ellos.

Kuroo metió su lengua en su boca y Kei la succionó, abrió sus labios y dejó al otro entrar. Ladeó su cabeza y tomó al otro de sus cabellos negros, le gustaba que el otro lo devorara en cada beso.

Tetsurou tenía una fijación oral y Tsukishima no se podía quejar.

Supuso que podía ver la "Semana de Dinosaurios" mañana también.

* * *

 **El siguiente día será de FIRST TIME/ PRIMERA VEZ y será Kagehina otra vez.**

 **¡Los espero!**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. PRIMERA VEZ: Kagehina

**Tercer día, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho...**

* * *

 **FIRST TIME/ PRIMERA VEZ**

KAGEHINA

―Kageyama ―llamó el pequeño bloqueador―, ¿estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?

―¡Ya te dije que sí! ―exclamó con mejillas coloradas.

―Porque empieza a doler un poco ―se quejó bajando su cabeza, un poco apenado de la posición en que estaban.

Kageyama había leído que de esa manera sería más fácil, su compañero de equipo estaba en cuatro encima de la cama, con su trasero al aire y completamente desnudo. Tobio también se había deshecho de su ropa.

―Tienes que relajarte ―se quejó el más alto, con su dedo llenó de lubricante y la punta adentro del cuerpo de Hinata.

El armador se había preparado, no era idiota, buscó sitios en internet que le explicaban paso por paso. Recordar todos esos sitios y las imágenes que estaban en ellos... sintió sus mejillas arder y con enojo metió más su dedo en la entrada de Hinata.

―¡Ow! ¡Kageyama ten más cuidado, eso dolió!

Sintió el cuerpo de Hinata rechazar la intrusión, alejándose del dígito. Se encogió de hombros alarmado, lastimarlo era lo último que quería hacer. Comenzaron a hacer esto porque los dos se sentirían bien, culpabilidad comenzó a ahogarlo. Qué idiota tuvo que haber sido como para no tener cuidado con sus movimientos, el otro había confiado plenamente en él al estar en esa posición tan vulnerable.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó completamente serio.

Hinata hizo un puchero.

―Solo ten más cuidado.

Leyó acerca de hacer sentir bien a su pareja así que comenzó a plantar besos en su espalda baja. Su otra mano, la uso para tocar el flácido miembro de Hinata, haciéndolo duro otra vez, sintió como las piernas del chico se tensaron, movió su dedo en la entrada y después de unos intentos se relajó.

El más bajo comenzó a respirar por su boca, era fascinante ver los cambios en el cuerpo de Hinata; Kageyama no podía dejar de mirarlo, hipnotizado. Metió su dedo hasta su nudillo y lo dobló.

El de ojos avellana dejó salir un gemido, sus brazos dejaron de poder sostenerlo y su mejilla cayó en la cama.

―Kageyama... ―gimió, el tono de voz excitó al pelinegro―, haz eso otra vez.

Lo hizo y Hinata gritó nuevamente, debía haber encontrado su próstata, el sitio de internet también hablaba de eso. Ahora su dedo se deslizaba con facilidad así que metió otro, haciendo movimiento de tijeras. El otro chico derramaba pequeños lloriqueos y ahora estaba completamente duro.

Entornó sus ojos y aumentó el paso de sus dedos, Hinata se aferró a una almohada con fuerza y cerró sus ojos.

―¿Se siente bien? ―preguntó el pelinegro lamiendo sus labios, el cuerpo de Hinata daba pequeñas convulsiones y sus músculos se tensaban bajo la piel.

El bloqueador no pudo responder y movió la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y boca abierta en un grito silente.

―¿Puedo... Puedo ponerlo a-adentro? ―dijo con timidez y comenzando a tocarse.

Hinata volvió a asentir, seguramente no confiaba en que su voz no se quedara atascada en su garganta.

Kageyama sacó sus dedos y alcanzó el bote de lubricante que había comprado hace algunos días. Escuchó al otro quejarse por la pérdida de sus dígitos, pero el pelinegro planeaba reemplazarlo. Abrió un pequeño empaque plateado con sus dedos y deslizó el condón hasta la base de su pene, luego lo llenó con el líquido cristalino y se acercó nuevamente al chico.

El más bajo lo miró, ojos ensombrecidos y llenos de lujuria, nunca antes había visto a su compañero con esa expresión. Hinata le dio la espalda y asumió su posición de antes; Kageyama sentía que explotaría con solamente verlo así, ofreciendo su cuerpo de esa manera.

Acercó su pene al agujero de su compañero y metió la cabeza; tuvo que controlarse para no introducirlo hasta el tope, el cuerpo de Hinata estaba tan cálido que sentía que perdía la cordura, más aun cuando se contraía alrededor de su miembro.

Aun así Kageyama no hizo nada, hasta que Hinata le pidió que se moviera.

Comenzó a poner un paso lento, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo; era difícil, todos sus sentidos estaban nublados por el placer, en algún momento sus gemidos se unieron con los de Hinata.

Las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas, el golpe húmedo de piel contra piel hacía eco en las paredes. Kageyama sentía una bola de placer enroscarse en su abdomen, llenándolo por dentro. Ambos cuerpos se perlaron de sudor, demasiado perdidos en el placer como para sentir otra cosa que no fuera el otro.

―Ka-Kageyama... estoy cerca... ―gemía y jadeaba, empujando su cuerpo para recibir las estocadas.

El armador comenzó a tocar el erecto miembro en el abdomen del otro, regando el presemen de la punta hasta la base y los testículos; no tardó en venirse y llenar con su semilla la cama.

Se hubiera molestado, pues era _su_ cama y ahora debía lavarlas para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, pero estaba demasiado perdido en el trasero de Hinata para importarle. El más pequeño gemía debido a la sobre estimulación, su mejilla frotando el cobertor de la cama, Kageyama dio unas últimas estocadas y vio estrellas, electricidad recorrió cada nervio de todo su cuerpo, y encogió sus dedos.

Ambos adolescentes lucharon por recuperar su aliento, cuando el armador dejó de sentir sus piernas como gelatina deslizó su flácido miembro fuera del cuerpo del chico; se quitó el condón y lo amarró, descartándolo en el basurero del baño.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Hinata estaba sentado en medio de la cama, desnudo y sin vergüenza alguna; sonreía de oreja a oreja y Kageyama estaba seguro de haber visto el sol.

―¡Eso fue lo máximo! ―exclamó.

Eso, no podía negarlo.

―Ey, Kageyama... ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

* * *

 **Ha decir verdad, Haikyuu ha movido algo en mí que no todos los fandoms mueven (¡que cursi!), es una historia tan interesante, con unos de los personajes más carismáticos que alguna vez he conocido. ¡Me encantaría hacer un fic largo con alguno de estos chicos! Y probablemente lo haga, pero creo que por el momento no me ha venido la _esa_ inspiración para hacer uno multichapter; pero cuando lo haga, seguramente tendrá multiples parejas como este challenge. **

**¡Espero no haberlos dejado más confundidos!**

 **De todas maneras, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.**

 **El siguiente será, una de mis primeras parejas favoritas, Asanoya:** **MASTURBATION / MASTURBACIÓN.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. MASTURBACIÓN: Asanoya

**¡Hola! Feliz fin de semana, aquí otro drabble:**

 **Este ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, disfruten.**

* * *

 **MASTURBATION / MASTURBACIÓN**

ASANOYA

―¡¿Q-que?! ―gritó Asahi, el gigante con corazón de cristal, haciendo que todos los miembros de Karasuno lo miraran en la cancha de voleibol.

Noya se tuvo que reír cuando Daichi llamó la atención de la estrella y le dijo que se dejara de payasadas. El de gran estatura miró el suelo hasta que el capitán dejó de amonestarlo.

El líbero volvió a llamar su atención.

―¿Entonces? ¿Puedo verlo?

―¿Pa-para qué quieres verlo? Nishinoya, no entiendo porque me pedirías algo así. ―Hablaba en serio, no sabía cómo alguien podía haber dicho esas palabras con una sonrisa tan inocente como la del pequeño chico.

―Tengo curiosidad, en una revista leí que la estatura tiene mucho que ver con el tamaño de un pene-

Asahi le urgió que se callara, cualquiera de los chicos lo pudo haber escuchado, miró nerviosamente a Daichi, afortunadamente estaba hablando con Ennoshita acerca de las actividades de club.

―¡Nishinoya! Habla más bajo.

―...pene ―susurró, el más alto se dio una palmada en el rostro, completamente desesperanzado―. ¡También el tamaño de los pies!

―¿Cuál es tu punto?

―Mírate, Asahi, eres muy alto y tus pies son grandes, quiero comprobar la teoría... entonces, ¿puedo verlo? ―preguntó con picardía.

Sintió toda la sangre viajar norte, aunque también, y no lo admitiría, al sur. Pero no podía hacer eso, no con un chico de apenas segundo año, ¿qué diría Daichi que le enseñaba a los menores del equipo? Se estremeció con pánico al pensarlo.

―¿Por qué no compruebas tu teoría contigo? ―cuestionó, intentando no pensar en Noya sin ropa y tocándose, explorando su cuerpo.

De verdad que era una mala persona.

―¡Ya lo hice! ―admitió, y la mente de Asahi se fue exactamente donde no quería, ahora la sangre comenzaba a viajar solamente al sur―. Pero necesito compararlo con alguien más.

El de tercer año pensó seriamente en proponer que comparara sus "resultados" con Tanaka, pero se detuvo en seco, no quería que Nishinoya hiciera eso con él, es más, no quería que hiciera eso con nadie. Una parte de él no podía evitar sentirse bien al ser la primera opción del líbero.

Intentó no pensar en la dura mirada inquisitoria de Daichi mientras respondía:

―De acuerdo, acepto.

Después de la práctica de la tarde se dirigieron a la casa de Nishinoya, Asahi no podía ver a sus compañeros mientras se despedía de ellos; el chico con cabello puntiagudo por el contrario bromeaba con los de primer año y chistaba con Tanaka, como si no tuviera descaro alguno.

Nadie sospechó nada, porque por suerte sus hogares quedaban por el mismo camino y ellos se hacían compañía todos los días.

Llegaron a su destino y Noya prácticamente lo arrastró a su cuarto, todas las luces en el recinto estaban apagadas y no parecía que nadie había estado allí en todo el día. El de baja estatura pareció leerlo pues le dijo:

―Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde, no te preocupes, casi nunca los veo.

Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, ¿Nishinoya pasaba sin compañía desde que regresaba a su hogar?

El líbero pareció leerlo otra vez, pues suspiró pesadamente.

―De acuerdo, Asahi, lo lamento. Si no quieres hacer esto no te obligaré, no tienes que mostrarme nada.

Lo había entendido mal.

―Oh ―se sorprendió―, Nishinoya, está bien supongo ―se rascó el cuello―, digo es un poco vergonzoso, pero lo puedo hacer por ti.

El de cabello negro se tensó y un rosa arenoso se regó por sus mejillas; luego se aclaró la garganta y recobró la energía de siempre.

―¡De acuerdo! ¡Asahi, enséñame!

La estrella lo hizo, comenzó a desvestirse sin ver al chico de segundo año. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, sería incómodo si tuviera una erección en frente de él; pero era difícil cuando esos ojos miraban su entrepierna con la misma intensidad que tenían en medio de un partido.

Nishinoya parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

―Um... ―Asahi comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, esto había sido una mala idea comenzó a subirse la ropa interior, pero una mano lo detuvo.

―¿Puedo tocarte?

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y sintió algo comenzar a despertar en él. Asintió y en menos de un segundo Nishinoya había comenzado a tocarlo, tirando de su miembro. Quedó hipnotizado mirando esas manos trabajar en él, gruñó en su garganta.

Noya escupió en su mano y reanudó su cometido, llenándolo de su saliva; todo le parecía más allá de lo sensual y su cuerpo respondía con él. Supuso que había pasado la prueba o la teoría de la que hablaba pero no dijo nada, tenía miedo de romper cualquier hechizo que había caído entre ellos.

Apretaba la cabeza y bajaba su puño, halando la piel del prepucio, descubriendo el glande. Pasó su pulgar, llevándose la clara gota de líquido preseminal en la punta, llenando todo el órgano. Repitió los movimientos hasta que tenía a Asahi gimiendo.

Su pene estaba completamente erecto y pesado, se había sentado en la cama, Nishinoya estaba en medio de sus piernas, hincado en colchón. Detrás de ojos vidriosos Asahi pudo notar el perfil del miembro del líbero duro detrás de la ropa. Noya lo atrapó mirando y él solo pudo sentir su rostro enardecer.

―¿Quieres verme? ―preguntó sin aliento y con ojos vidriosos.

―Sí ―tuvo que aceptar.

El más bajo no perdió tiempo y se bajó los pantalones, su respiración se atascó en la tráquea cuando miró una gota oscura en la ropa interior de Nishinoya. Se quitó la ropa remanente y se acercó nuevamente a él; esta vez Asahi comenzó a tocarlo también, moviendo su mano en la punta, cada vez que apretaba suavemente Noya gemía de una manera deliciosa.

Nadie dijo otra palabra, demasiado enfocados en su tarea y las sensaciones que el otro les brindaba. Algo tomó control de Asahi y tuvo la gran idea de traer a Nishinoya a sus piernas, el líbero tenía las suyas abiertas y estiradas para darle espacio a la estrella.

El de tercer año juntó ambas erecciones y comenzó a masturbarlas juntas, deslizándose entre ellas debido al líquido claro de ambas. Noya arqueó su espalda y se apoyó con ambos brazos atrás de él, Asahi miró su lindo cuello expuesto y lo besó, luego mordió una línea hasta su mandíbula, el líbero decía incoherencias.

Esa definitivamente era la mejor idea que había tenido el de cabello negro, no sabía si todavía se trataba de esa tonta teoría o de otro plan más elaborado para lograr que la estrella hiciera esas cosas, pero a estas alturas poco le importaba.

―Asahi, Asahi, Asahi ―comenzó a repetir el de menor tamaño―, tus manos... tus manos son perfectas... ¡ah!

Se vino en la mano del rematador, estremeciéndose visiblemente; la vista fue lo único que bastó para hacer a Asahi alcanzar su orgasmo. Ambos se llenaron de los fluidos del otro pero estaban demasiado cansados como para pensar en algo más que no fuera el placer que acababan de sentir.

―Eso... ―comenzó a murmurar el de cabello largo.

―¡Fue perfecto! ―exclamó el habilidoso líbero.

Ahí comprendió que todo había sido plan del más bajo, hacía tiempo que se comenzaron a dar besos a escondidas o a acariciar sus manos cuando todo el equipo no estaba viendo; pero Asahi siempre quiso esperar antes de hacer cosas como esas.

Intentó proteger la inocencia de Nishinoya por más tiempo, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde, por la forma en la que el pequeño sonreía con complicidad que tal cosa no existía; y que el de cabello puntiagudo lo controlaba hasta con su dedo meñique.

Noya sostuvo su barbilla con su mano en profunda meditación, como si fuera un sabio maestro.

―Mmm... Sí... como pensaba ―murmuró―, mi hipótesis siempre fue correcta.

Asahi tuvo que reírse, se lanzó sobre el líbero y comenzó a atacar sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas; él se comenzó a reír, rogándole a la estrella que se detuviera con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ―gritaba entre carcajadas y lágrimas― ¡Tú ganas Asahi! ¡La teoría nunca existió!

El chico con vello facial se compadeció y dejó de atacarlo.

―Aunque debo admitir que sí pasaste la prueba ―sus ojos brillaron con malicia y sonrió― ¡eres enorme!

Asahi sintió toda la sangre subir a su rostro, se cubrió con sus manos; luego recordó que estaba desnudo y se puso el cobertor encima, lejos de los ojos pervertidos del pequeño líbero.

―¡Nishinoya!

―Ahora debo encontrar una forma de meter _todo_ eso adentro de mí ―siguió contemplando en meditación.

―¡Nishinoya! ―gritó nuevamente.

Seguramente el líbero sería la causa de su muerte, pero diablos, jamás lo hubiera querido de otra forma.

* * *

 **Siguiente día: BLOWJOB y será Daisuga**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. BLOWJOB: Daisuga

**¡Buen fin de semana a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble del reto!**

 **Esta vez la pareja elegida es ¡Daisuga!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **BLOWJOB**

DAISUGA

Era ese momento en la noche, en la que no se podía diferenciar si se trataba de las diez de la noche o de las dos de la mañana, y el canto de las cigarras no hacía nada para ayudar a averiguarlo. Daichi no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su bolsa, pero era imposible, el sueño lo eludía como si se tratara de una presa huyendo de un cuervo.

Decidió levantarse y caminar por un rato, no quería despertar a los demás chicos con su inquietud. Podía escuchar como Tanaka roncaba o a Yamaguchi hablando en sueños. Se puso su chaqueta y salió de la posada que habían conseguido para este campamento de entrenamiento.

Ahí afuera el cantar de las cigarras era más fuerte, no se alejó mucho, solo comenzó a dar vueltas al hostal.

Nada en particular lo estaba molestando, pero a veces se preguntaba si estaba liderando a todos esos chicos a una dirección correcta, después de todo, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

En ese momento habría deseado hablar con su antiguo capitán.

―Sabía que ibas a estar aquí afuera ―escuchó una voz adormilada.

Se giró rápidamente para descubrir a Sugawara frotándose un ojo con pereza, caminando en su dirección.

―Me asustaste ―admitió con una sonrisa.

―Pude ser un ladrón ―bromeó el vice capitán.

―Eso ya lo eres ―regresó―, me robaste el corazón.

Sugawara dejó salir una risita, una nota un poco más alta que su voz normal; era lo más adorable que Daichi alguna vez había escuchado y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Le había encantado desde el primer año que conoció al de cabello claro.

―Eres tan cursi ―se rio el chico del lunar.

―Mmm ¿de verdad? ―Daichi se acercó a él abrazándolo, poniendo ambas manos en se espalda baja trayendo los cuerpos juntos―. Estoy seguro que eso fue lo que hizo que cayeras en mis redes.

Suga sonrió juguetonamente.

―Estoy contigo solo porque eres el capitán ―bromeó.

―Oh ―fingió sorpresa―, ¿hablas en serio? ―probó con una sonrisa.

―Sí ―asintió exageradamente con su cabeza―, digo, ¿quién quisiera un chico musculoso, inteligente y lindo como novio? Solo alguien demente ―siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no pudiendo seguir con la broma.

Daichi lo besó y Sugawara tomó su rostro en sus blancas manos moldeando sus labios con dulzura.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que necesitaban aire.

―¿Qué haces aquí afuera, mi capitán?

―No es nada, solo no puedo dormir ―respondió.

―¿Algo te preocupa? ―Suga siempre podía leerlo perfectamente.

El de cabello corto suspiró pesadamente, saboreando el aire frío en sus pulmones, se llevó una mano al cuello y miró al suelo.

―¿Cómo sé si soy un buen líder?

El de cabello claro no se burló de él, solo lo miró, completamente serio y determinado. Buscó los ojos de Daichi con los suyos, el capitán no podía dejar de ver lo bonito que Sugawara era.

―Daichi, estoy completamente seguro que tú estás guiando a este equipo mejor que nadie en mucho tiempo ―tomó su firme mandíbula con sus delicadas y lindas manos―, mejor que los anteriores chicos de tercer año y los del año anterior también. Mira donde estamos, competimos con los grandes ahora. Callamos a las personas que nos llamaban "los cuervos caídos". Tú has restaurado el nombre de Karasuno ―aseguró.

―No lo hubiera hecho sin ninguno de ustedes ―aceptó―, Suga tú has sido mi roca desde que empezamos este viaje.

Los ojos gentiles del chico se cerraron cuando sonrió, Daichi estaba seguro que se había vuelto a enamorar del armador en ese momento.

―Y lo más importante ―siguió el chico del lunar―, todo el equipo confía plenamente en ti. _Tú_ eres la roca de todos.

Daichi estaba seguro que estaría perdido si no fuera por él. Sugawara lo besó de nuevo, esta vez diferente, más necesitado; lamió su labio inferior y el capitán ladeó la cabeza para profundizarlo.

El de cabello claro gimió en sus labios, apreciativo.

―Eres el mejor capitán de todos ―murmuró Suga en sus labios, el contraste del cálido aliento de su compañero con el frío de la noche le dio escalofríos.

El moreno no lo podía dejar hablar, no cuando Sugawara lo besaba de esa manera, el beso lo consumía; no quería ni siquiera respirar, si eso significara alejarse del hermoso chico del lunar. No notó cuando su espalda chocó con la pared del hostal, al parecer el de menor estatura lo había empujado.

―... Suga ―llamó entre susurros.

Los gentiles ojos ámbar brillaban en la noche, se le dificultaba creer que el otro chico era un simple humano; bañado en la luz de la luna, parecía un ser etéreo. Daichi con gusto seguiría su religión para servirle a este dios de cabello claro.

Se sorprendió cuando una mano se escabulló para palmar su entrepierna, el capitán agarró el brazo del otro; no estaba completamente seguro si debían hacer eso tan cerca de los demás cuervos.

―Los chicos... ―susurró nunca dejando de besar a Sugawara―... El entrenador está ahí también...

Daichi se arrepintió cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios, él quería esto, hace mucho tiempo que los dos no habían tenido la oportunidad e intimidad para esto. Suga paró y lo miró a los ojos, buscando una respuesta segura.

La delicada línea del puente de su nariz, respingada y delgada; labios pequeños y delineados; y piel resplandeciente. Sawamura pasó su dedo pulgar acariciando el lunar en la esquina de su ojo, tenía que estar demente para rechazar a Koushi.

Así que bajó su mano para palparlo sobre la ropa, Suga abrió sus labios, respirando por la boca y volvió a besarlo,

―Te haré sentir bien ―dijo en los labios del moreno―, capitán.

El de menor tamaño bajó, hincándose en el suelo, miró a Daichi hacia arriba y sonrió, la característica expresión que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Suga bajó sus pantalones y bóxer, el pelinegro sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la posición en la que estaban.

El de tez como porcelana se metió la cabeza de su caliente miembro a la boca, dibujando círculos en el glande con su lengua; Daichi tuvo que cubrirse con el dorso de su mano para no gemir ruidosamente. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, mirando cómo Koushi introducía más de su pene.

Se apoyó en la pared, porque sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Sugawara sacó el miembro de su boca, un hilillo de saliva y presemen los conectaban, Daichi pensó que se volvería loco.

El de cabello claro volvió meterlo en su boca, haciendo sonidos mientras lo chupaba; ruidos húmedos, fuertes y obscenos.

Succionaba la punta y hacia movimientos con su puño en la base hacia arriba y abajo. Suga miró hacia arriba, haciendo contacto visual con el capitán, Daichi respiraba por su boca, gimiendo el nombre de su novio guturalmente.

Le avisó al chico que estaba por venirse, Koushi sacó su miembro y dejó que el líquido blanco cayera en su cara, una pequeña porción en las blancas pestañas de su ojo, en la esquina de sus labios y su mejilla. El moreno sintió que podía venirse otra vez debido a la hermosa escena, el inmaculado rostro de Sugawara marcado por él.

El chico comenzó a limpiarse con la manga de su camisa, Daichi se apresuró y usó su chaqueta para ayudarlo.

―Eres hermoso ―estableció.

Suga se rio.

―Y tú sigues siendo cursi. ―Se puso de pie y besó sus labios, rápido y casto― Pero te amo aun así.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, por eso les había advertido antes.**

 **Aun así, ¡no dejaré el challenge hasta que este completo!**

 **Siguiente día: CLOTHED GETTING OFF / VENIRSE CON ROPA y será KAGEHINA**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. VENIRSE CON ROPA: Kagehina

**Nuevo día, nuevo desafío.**

 **Le toca a Kagehina otra vez**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 **CLOTHED GETTING OFF / VENIRSE CON ROPA**

KAGEHINA

―¡Gah! ¡Kageyama idiota, ese es mi pie! ―gritó Hinata cuando el descuidado del armador había torcido su pierna en un intento inútil para acomodarse.

El pequeño bloqueador lo golpeó con su otro pie en el costado en venganza, disfrutó como Kageyama se encogía del dolor.

―¡Pequeño imbécil! ―se levantó de la posición incómoda en la que estaban para acercarse a él y golpearlo― ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!

Hinata lo calló.

―Nos pueden descubrir ―advirtió, mirando la puerta, la luz incipiente que entraba en el espacio comprendido por la tabla de madera y el piso.

Una sombra se asomó y ambos chicos se congelaron, Kageyama cubrió la boca del pequeño con su mano, ¡como si había sido él quien había estado gritando! Shouyou se debatió si morder la mano del moreno, pero eso lo haría gritar y alguien los encontraría.

Una hora antes, había llegado Nishinoya, diciendo como ellos deberían probar más cosas que jugar voleibol, ya que todos más que compañeros equipo, eran amigos; Hinata concordó con eso, cuando Tsukishima solo chasqueó la lengua.

Daichi había tenido una reunión con el director y los demás líderes de los clubs de la escuela, Noya tuvo la brillante idea de jugar al escondite para pasar el tiempo. Sugawara siendo el gran chico que era dijo que era una buena idea, que el capitán podía ser un poco aburrido a veces.

Tanaka ya se había quitado la camisa cuando aceptaron.

Tsukishima se negaba a jugar, a lo que Hinata se decepcionó, él consideraba a todos los chicos sus amigos. De verdad quería que todos jugaran y se divirtieran pero el de anteojos ya había dado su veredicto.

Sugawara dio la idea de hacerlo más interesante: el perdedor, es decir al que encontraran primero sería el encargado de limpiar el gimnasio todos los días por un mes, también debía limpiar las pelotas y asegurarse que todas tuvieran suficiente aire.

Todos los chicos se quejaron al mismo tiempo, así que agregó.

―Y las personas que no jueguen ya habrán perdido por defecto ―cerró sus ojos y sonrió, luego abrió uno y miró a Tsukishima con la esquina.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, más irritado que antes y aceptó.

Ahora había mucho en juego así que Hinata buscó el mejor lugar en el que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, debía ser fácil, su corta estatura haría que se pudiera ocultar más rápido.

Sugawara era el encargado de buscar, ya que era vice capitán, las responsabilidades de limpiar siempre caían en los de primero y segundo año. Hinata pensaba que era injusto, pero así funcionaba la jerarquía en la secundaria.

Les habían dado cinco minutos para buscar un refugio, el pequeño de cabello rebelde lo encontró casi de inmediato, un cobertizo viejo fuera del gimnasio en donde guardaban las redes rotas, pelotas reventadas y espigas de metal que estaban a punto de botarlas.

La madera estaba llena de polvo y podrida, Hinata abrió la puerta para descubrir que el lugar estaba abarrotado de basura; pero nuevamente su tamaño por fin venía como una ventaja y fácilmente se acomodó al fondo del lugar, en un pequeño hueco rodeado de metales y redes.

Jamás lo encontrarían ahí.

Así que se asustó cuando miró una sombra debajo de la puerta, en lugar de seguir su camino comenzó a abrir la puerta.

' _¡¿Qué?!'_ Pensó ' _Pero acabo de meterme.'_

La figura que entró al cobertizo era alta y delgada, así que no era Sugawara.

Era...

―¿Kageyama? ―preguntó.

―¿Hinata? ―fue su respuesta.

―¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Este es _mi_ escondite, yo lo vi primero! ¡Te gané!

―Deja de ser tan inmaduro ―regañó con un puchero―, ¡deja que me esconda aquí! No quiero hacer los quehaceres del club.

―¡Bien! ―aceptó― Pero escóndete en aquella esquina ―señaló la derecha, estaba impenetrable, pedazos de madera impedían el camino.

Kageyama no lo escuchó y caminó hacia donde estaba Shouyou.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? ―quiso saber.

―Idiota, no quepo ahí, soy demasiado alto.

Hinata se enojó, producto de la envidia, él quería ser igual de alto que el idiota armador. No notó cuando el pelinegro se sentó frente a él, en el minúsculo espacio puso sus largas piernas a sus lados para poder acomodarse.

Y así fue como llegaron a esa posición.

La sombra de la puerta desapareció y ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio.

Se quedaron en silencio, evitando hacer ruido y pasar desapercibidos, funcionó por unos minutos hasta que Hinata sintió algo moverse por su espalda. El chico saltó del espanto empujando el cuerpo de Kageyama.

―¡Creo que fue un ratón! ―chilló.

El pelinegro le volvió a tapar la boca, ordenándole que se callara. Hinata comenzó a murmurar en su mano, así que el más alto removió su mano.

―Dije que está bien, no perderé el control ―aseguró, pero volvió a sentir algo moverse y se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose a Kageyama. Miró atrás el roedor parecía haberse ido.

Suspiró y sonrió, eso había estado cerca.

―Ey, Kageyama, eso estuvo cerca.

Cuando miró al pelinegro tenía los ojos entornados mirándolo con atención, Hinata se congeló y luego miró sus cuerpos, él estaba sentado en Tobio y sin poner atención su trasero estuvo frotándose con la entrepierna del armador.

Sonrió con malicia.

―Kageyama, de verdad eres un pervertido ―se rio.

El pelinegro se enojó y comenzó a empujarlo, pero Shouyou no quería regresar a la posición de antes y encontrarse con el ratón, así que se aferró a Kageyama con sus brazos. Lucharon de ese modo un rato, hasta que sintió la erección del chico en su creciente miembro y un gemido patético dejó su garganta.

―¿Quién es el pervertido ahora? ―preguntó con superioridad que causó enojo en el más pequeño.

―¡Cállate! Tú te pusiste duro primero ―exclamó con mejillas cálidas, como para mostrar un punto, bajó su mano y apretó la erección del pelinegro, causando que Kageyama arqueara la espalda.

El armador en venganza hizo lo mismo, haciendo a Hinata gemir.

Para seguir con la "competencia" el bloqueador comenzó a frotar sus caderas con las de Kageyama, haciendo una fricción que hizo a los dos ver estrellas. El duro material de su ropa interior mezclado con el calor, olor y cercanía del otro cuerpo formaba una experiencia nueva, y ninguno de los dos podía parar.

Ambos chicos se comenzaron a mover desesperadamente, brindando placer con cada estocada que daban. Hinata posó su cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama, frente pegada al otro mientras jadeaba mirando las dos entrepiernas rozarse.

El armador apretó su pierna en señal que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, su voz estaba ronca, pero exclamó el nombre del bloqueador cuando se vino en sus pantalones. Por la forma en la que Hinata apretaba y mordía su hombro supo que el otro adolescente estaba en su misma posición.

Ahí, cuando la desesperación de buscar placer y el explosivo sentimiento del orgasmo se hubo acabado, recordaron lo que acababan de hacer y _en dónde_. La sensación incómoda y húmeda en sus pantalones les recordó que eso había sido una pésima idea y que seguramente tendrían que practicar con su ropa interior llena de semen.

―¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ―gritó Kageyama.

―¿Mi culpa? ¡Idiota Kageyama! ¡Tú comenzaste a moverse de esa manera!

Los dos chicos chocaron con un golpe sus frentes, fue doloroso pero su enojo era peor. Con cada movimiento que hacían, el sentimiento pegajoso de sus entrepiernas les recordaba que no podrían cambiarse hasta llegar a sus hogares.

Sin más aviso la puerta se abrió.

La imperdonable luz del sol los dejó ciegos por unos instantes, pero reconocieron el despeinado cabello de Sugawara.

―Los encontré ―sonrió el chico―, ustedes son los primeros.

Eso significaba que habían perdido.

―Hacían tanto ruido que me sentí un poco culpable en venir y "encontrarlos" así que di unas vueltas más; pero no he encontrado a nadie más. ―Le sacó su lengua a los de primer año, ellos estaban demasiado atónitos como para decir algo.

Hinata y Kageyama gritaron al mismo tiempo en sorpresa, vergüenza y enojo.

Este iba a ser un largo mes.

* * *

 **Lo que me encanta de esta pareja, es lo inocentes y a la vez idiotas que ambos son**

 **Son literalmente perfectos para el otro.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, opiniones? comentarios?**

 **La cajita de abajo esta abierta.**

 **Siguiente día:**

 **HALF DRESSED / MEDIO VESTIDOS, y será Oikage (un placer culposo)**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	7. MEDIO VESTIDOS: Oikage

**¡Hola linduras!**

 **¿Me extrañaron?**

 **Yo sí, por eso les traigo otro drabble**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **HALF DRESSED / MEDIO VESTIDOS**

OIKAGE

A veces se excitaba cuando miraba a ese cuerpo retorcerse del placer encima de él.

A veces se excitaba cuando manchaba de semen el rostro del pequeño idiota.

A veces se excitaba cuando Kageyama estaba tan desesperado por sentir su miembro adentro de su cuerpo, como si no sabía que podía sobrevivir sin él por más de diez minutos.

Pero definitivamente ahora se llevaba el premio, el pequeño Tobio, como siempre, lo había seguido por todo el lugar; como un cachorro siguiendo a su amo. Lo miraba con esos enormes ojos azules, que no tenían ningún derecho en ser adorables, y le rogaba: "Oikawa-san, ¿Podrías enseñarme trucos para pasar el balón?"

Tooru resopló al recordarlo, como si alguna vez lo haría.

A pesar de estar en el mismo equipo, ambos eran rivales; de nada servía estar en un equipo en el que "todos son amigos", porque nadie realmente mejoraría. Se necesitaba el sentimiento de competencia entre los compañeros, si no, el equipo no escaparía de la mediocridad.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces Oikawa le decía que no, Tobio lo seguía como una mascota fiel; esperanzado que tal vez, el chico tendría misericordia y cambiaría de opinión.

Ya era tarde y todos los miembros de Kitagawa Daiichi se habían marchado a sus hogares. Oikawa, siendo el capitán, se había quedado haciendo un pequeño inventario del equipo que tenían y de lo que podrían necesitar pronto.

―Oikawa-san ―llamó, el armador se tensó, él estaba seguro que todos se había marchado ya.

―¿Ahora qué, Tobio-chan? ―llamó al más joven con condescendencia.

Si escuchaba otra vez un "enséñame", no se haría responsable de lo que pudiera hacerle al chico, y menos ahora que Iwaizumi se hubo marchado.

Al no escuchar respuesta dirigió su mirada al chico, esos ojos azules y esos labios haciendo su puchero de siempre; Oikawa quería morderlo.

―Quiero... podemos... ―el mocoso parecía tan tímido que le comenzaba a irritar.

―Llega al punto, Tobio-chan ―ordenó, cansándose―, ¿qué quieres?

―Te quiero a ti ―respondió decidido.

Su rostro estaba empapado del rosa más adorable que había visto, su mirada era contrariada entre la concentración y vergüenza. No lo miraba a los ojos no importa cuánto Oikawa lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Era débil y lo sabía.

Tooru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al pelinegro, tomando su mandíbula en sus dedos, levantando el rostro del chico y besó sus labios. Tobio se derritió como mantequilla en sus brazos; siempre era lo mismo. Ambas partes sabían que lo que tenían no era sano, pero ninguno se atrevía a marcharse.

Oikawa era coqueto, sabía que era bien parecido y nunca se le dificultó tener una cita; le gustaba divertirse con Tobio, pero también le gustaba divertirse en general. Kageyama por el contrario... parecía que el chico de verdad estaba invertido en lo que estaban haciendo.

El armador oficial caminó al otro en línea recta, ya no era necesario el flirteo, las palabras bonitas, y las mentiras dulces; ambos estaban en ese infierno de deseo y placer. Levantó el mentón del pelinegro y besó sus labios fruncidos en un puchero.

Forzó su lengua en la boca del chico, Kageyama respondió al momento, complaciente; como un niño esperando su premio.

Ya era suficientemente tarde, debía terminar el estúpido inventario o recibiría un buen golpe de Iwa-chan al día siguiente; debía enfocarse y ponerse a trabajar... pero demonios cuando el pequeño Tobio-chan se comportaba tan sumiso, le era imposible decir que no. Lo levantó del suelo y lo apoyó en una mesa, empujando algunos trastos en el camino; comenzó a bajar con facilidad los shorts del otro armador, halando el elástico y con él su ropa interior.

Tobio gimió en su boca, mandando vibraciones por su lengua hasta la creciente erección de Oikawa, subió una mano y tomó un puñado del cabello pelinegro, obligando su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su cuello expuesto, lamió desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla; sintió al chico estremecerse. Aunque las marcas estaban prohibidas, si Iwa-chan mirara una sabría que él estaba jugando con el pequeño "genio" y se ganaría un golpe más fuerte.

Dejó el bóxer de Kageyama colgando de una de sus piernas, bajó al menor y lo giró; el pelinegro se apoyó en la dura superficie de la mesa con sus dos manos extendidas. Oikawa se bajó sus pantalones con la ropa interior, haciendo un puño apretando la cabeza de su goteante erección.

Regó el claro líquido viscoso, llenando su palpitante miembro hasta la base, el joven armador miró a Tooru con ojos vidriosos y suplicantes. Movió las piernas de Tobio, juntándolas luego metió su pene en medio de ellas, la estrechez le causó corrientes de placer desbordándose por su boca en cada gemido que salía.

Comenzó un movimiento de vaivén, entrando y saliendo de en medio de sus piernas; podía sentir como un nervio descubierto cada estímulo. Cada vez que introducía hasta el fondo se frotaba con el pene de Kageyama, el pelinegro no se quedaba quieto, sus piernas temblaban del placer. Oikawa ladeó la cabeza del menor tomando sus cabellos en su mano, pequeñas lágrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos azules, Tooru las lamió.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos así que el armador oficial los besó, mordisqueándolos hasta que él también necesitara tomar aire.

Sentía que moriría, el calor era demasiado, su camisa y sus pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas hacían todo ardiente como un infierno sin misericordia.

Pero no importaba, era _su_ infierno.

Sintió como Kaegayama apretaba más sus piernas, todo su cuerpo se tensó y medio segundo después, hilos gruesos de semen bajaron hasta su miembro dolorosamente duro.

El líquido sirvió como lubricante y su paso aumentó.

Tobio seguramente pensaba qué le podría gustar a Oikawa pues bajó su mano y acarició sus testículos, esa fue lo gota que derramó el vaso y Tooru terminó viniéndose también.

El pelinegro cayó al piso de rodillas, él pensó acompañarlo, pues sentía sus piernas como gelatina, pero decidió no hacerlo; de todas formas tenía un inventario qué terminar y ya había perdido suficiente tiempo gracias a un pequeño y entrometido genio.

Con eso en la mente agarró la respingada nariz de Kageyama y la apretó con sus dedos, tan fuerte que dolió. El chico hizo una mueca y empujó su mano, quejándose.

―¿Por qué fue eso, Oikawa-san? ―lo miró con esa expresión de un cachorro al que acababan de patear.

―Mírate, me atrasas de las súper importantes tareas de ser un capitán ―fingió terror―, ahora no sé si terminaré ―dramáticamente llevó el dorso de su mano a su frente―. Me quedaré aquí toda la noche, gracias a ti, Tobio-chan.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó el más joven, Oikawa se sorprendió y se giró para verlo, el chico ya se había subido los pantalones y se dirigía hacia él con determinación―, yo te ayudaré y podremos irnos juntos luego.

Oikawa se quedó sin palabras, eso había sido... ¿adorable?

No importaba, pero aun así no dijo nada cuando Tobio llegó a su lado y comenzó a hurgar en las redes de repuesto o las pelotas sin aire.

No dijo nada cuando diez minutos después el pequeño armador ya estaba dormido.

Estaba sentado con una rodilla apoyada en su mentón mientras escribía una lista en una libreta. Cubrió su boca con una mano y suspiró, no teniendo el corazón para despertar al chico dormido en su pierna extendida; en lugar de eso pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre la mejilla y luego sintiendo las largas pestañas.

Se rio entre dientes, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho.

Asco, decidió que lo que sentía era asco.

* * *

 **No soy fan de los honoríficos de "-san" "-chan" porque es un fic en** _ **español**_ **pero sentía que si en este caso se los quitaba, perdería la dinámica que ellos dos tienen.**

 **Cambiando de tema, que angsty me salió el final, pero bueno, no hay nada que hacer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Siguiente día:** **SKYPE SEX / SEXO POR SKYPE con la pareja Kurotsukki**


	8. SEXO POR SKYPE: Kurotsukki

**Hola otra vez!**

 **No, no están viendo cosas, hay dos actualizaciones esta semana!**

 **Ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer.**

 **Y bueno, espero que les guste**

 **Este drabble va dedicado para Annlu Namikaze, mi compañera en crimen, ojalá te guste.**

* * *

 **SKYPE SEX / SEXO POR SKYPE**

KUROTSUKKI

―¿Estás _absolutamente_ seguro que no hay nadie en tu casa? ―preguntó Tsukishima sin ningún lugar a broma.

Kuroo se rio entre dientes, disfrutando como la brumosa imagen del rubio no hacía mucho por enmascarar el ceño fruncido y esos labios molestos que tanto le gustaba molestar.

―Tsukki, venimos planeando esto de hace semanas, no soy tan idiota cómo crees-

―Lo dudo ―interrumpió el de anteojos.

El pelinegro deseó estar en Miyagi para quitarle sus lentes y revolver sus cabellos como trigo, o apretar su nariz hasta que quedara roja. Le encantaba mofar al de primer año, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

―No hay absolutamente nadie en mi casa ―aseguró―, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Seguro que nadie escuchará tus deliciosos gemidos ahí?

A eso su novio de gran estatura se coloreó de rosa, la cámara de su computadora no le hacía ni la mitad de justicia al chico en persona. Tenía que decirle a Kei que se consiguiera otra con mejores pixeles si planeaban hacer de esto un hábito.

Estaba seguro que Tsukki diría que no… pero Kuroo sabía que botones presionar para lograr que el rubio aceptara.

Así fue como consiguió que accediera en primer lugar.

—No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo, te odio —escupió las palabras su amargo y adorable rubio.

—No es cierto, no lo haces —sonrió, el gesto que sabía que Tsukki amaba y odiaba—, muévete un poco hacia atrás, quiero verlo todo —lamió la esquina de sus labios.

El aire se quedó en la garganta del rubio claramente, sin embargo lo hizo. Kuroo tenía una perfecta vista de la habitación de Tsukishima, su portátil estaba en la cama, en la pared se miraban algunos pósters y unas figurillas de dinosaurio; encima de la almohada estaba un peluche de felpa, un dinosaurio bastante patético, obsequio del capitán. ¿Qué podía decir Kuroo? Era un romántico de corazón; se lo había regalado como una broma irónica, pero se alegró cuando descubrió que el bloqueador se lo había quedado.

Kei obedeció y se movió en su cama, el pelinegro notó que solo tenía puesta la ropa interior; su interés creció y su libido también. Tuvo una gloriosa vista de su trasero, se quejó en voz alta, solo quería enterrar su rostro ahí, pero había cientos de kilómetros que los separaban.

Tsukishima lo descubrió mirando y sus mejillas se enrojecieron diez veces más.

—Dios, eres tan pervertido —regañó sin aliento.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Quítate todo, quiero ver —su voz salió ronca y barítona, se estaba excitando con esto.

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua con molestia pero lo hizo.

Para su sorpresa el de primer año ya estaba medio duro, Kuroo se lamió los labios, si se concentraba podía recordar el sabor que tenía y cómo se sentía en su caliente boca.

—Tócate —dijo en el micrófono de sus audífonos.

—Lo haré hasta que tú te desnudes —desafió, su voz un poco distorsionada por la estática.

Empujó su silla hacia atrás, mirando en la pequeña ventana en la esquina de la pantalla para estar seguro que se miraba todo su cuerpo. Notó los ojos ámbar de Tsukishima abrirse en sorpresa, sí, estaba seguro que se podía apreciar todo su cuerpo; además él ya estaba desnudo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó altanero.

Kei hizo una mueca de molestia, sin embargo no dejaba de mirarlo.

Tetsurou se comenzó a tocar, probando el terreno al que estaban a punto de adentrarse; abrió un ojo y se sorprendió cuando notó a Tsukishima mirarlo con suma atención. Gimió cuando su novio se comenzó a poner duro en la cámara.

—Vamos, Tsukki —susurró al micrófono, escuchó al otro quejarse suavemente en su oído—, esto no es un show gratis, yo también quiero ver.

Se deleitó al ver esos largos dedos de Tsukishima enrollarse en su pene y comenzar a tirar de él perezosamente.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, Kuroo quería estar a su lado para ahogarse en ellos, besar tan fuerte a Tsukishima hasta que sus labios se sintieran pesados e hinchados; y luego besar todo su cuerpo.

El de anteojos cerró sus ojos, demasiado enfocado en su propio placer.

—Imagina que yo estoy ahí… —susurró Tetsurou, voz gutural—… apretando tus pezones con mis dedos hasta están tan sensibles que no soportas ni siquiera tu ropa.

Kei comenzó a gemir, llevándose una mano a su pecho y haciendo lo que Kuroo había dicho.

—Cariño, te ves tan sensual —elogió, lo que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera.

De vez en cuando notaba que Tsukishima lo miraba, Tetsurou se tocaba, podía escuchar los suaves murmullos del chico y la respiración forzada en sus oídos. Kuroo llevó una mano y acarició sus testículos, con la otra tocaba su palpitante erección.

—Mierda, ¿Por qué… por qué no estás aquí? Demonios —Kei se quejaba entre gemidos—. Idiota… todo esto es tú culpa.

—Lo sé, cariño —calmaba el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

—Demonios… ah… —su respiración y ritmo aumentaban la velocidad.

Sintió su boca secarse cuando notó que Tsukishima llevaba un dedo a su entrada y comenzaba a jugar con él. Diablos, realmente quería volverlo loco, ¿verdad? Gimió cuando vio a su novio meter la punta de su falange.

—¿Me extrañas ahí, Tsukki? —Susurró entre suspiros, no recibió respuesta solo gemidos—. Que alguien te llene como yo lo hago.

Estaba tan duro como una piedra.

Como quería estar ahí para cogerlo hasta el fondo, tan duro que no pudiera caminar el día siguiente. El cuerpo de Tsukishima brillaba, perlado de sudor, daba pequeñas convulsiones y temblaba visiblemente; sus anteojos estaban desperdigados desordenadamente en su rostro, estaba completamente arruinado, metiendo su dedo, frenéticamente.

Kuroo quería atrasar su orgasmo para disfrutar más de la vista, pero no podía; él también estaba gimiendo el nombre de su amante como un rezo sagrado.

Estaba tan cerca…

Estaba…

Las luces en su habitación se apagaron y con ellas los gemidos de Tsukishima.

¿Qué mierdas?

¿Un apagón?

Miró por su ventana, toda la zona a la redonda parecía estar en su misma situación, su portátil seguía encendida pero sin señal de Wi-fi…

Su grito llegó hasta dos casas a la redonda.

Su teléfono celular olvidado en la cama, comenzó a vibrar, recibiendo una llamada; era de Kenma… seguramente había escuchado su grito desesperanzador. Mientras miraba el aparato vibrar en el lugar comenzó a pensar:

Primero: Tsukki estaría furioso.

Segundo: Tendría que ocuparse de su erección él solo.

El universo seguramente debía odiarlo.

* * *

 **Lol amo a Kuroo, más de lo que puedo decir, pero no pude evitar escribir este final. Lo siento mi gato negro, tal vez después dejaré que tengas el mejor sexo de tu vida con Tsukki**

 **Tal vez.**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¡Hora de la encuesta! ¿Cuál ha sido el más "hard" hasta ahora? ¿Y qué parejas quisieran ver en el futuro?**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	9. CONTRA LA PARED: Iwaoi

**¡Hola gente bonita! ¿Me recuerdan?**

 **Soy la escritora que le gustan las guarradas y no actualiza por años... lo siento.**

 **Traigo este IwaOi celebrando que hoy salió el PV de la segunda temporada de Haikyuu!**

 **Si no lo han visto les dejo de tarea ir a verlo.**

 **Cuento las horas para que vea a Mi Bokuto moverse.**

 **En fin, disfruten. Los comentarios son muy apreciados.**

* * *

 **AGAINST THE WALL / CONTRA LA PARED**

IWAOI

—Iwa-chan —canturreó su mejor amigo, vista todavía enfocada en la pantalla y manos sujetas al control remoto del videojuego.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó Iwaizumi con un poco de molestia.

—Estoy aburrido —suspiró el chico de cabello ondeado.

—Estamos jugando, deja de quejarte —cortó al aparatoso armador.

Iwaizumi intentaba estar enfocado en la pantalla y en sus luces, pero conocía tan bien al idiota de Oikawa, sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros como si fuera un niño. Hajime lo ignoró, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cumplir los caprichos de su amigo de la infancia.

De un segundo a otro, el personaje virtual de Oikawa dejó de moverse, los oponentes rápidamente lo mataron y el juego terminó. Furioso, el pelinegro arrojó su control al piso; Tooru no se miraba arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

Sin previo aviso su mejor amigo se arrojó en sus piernas, el armador estaba apoyado en sus brazos para sostener su rostro, mantenía sus ojos hacia arriba, mientras que el vice-capitán hacia abajo.

Ojos grandes y avellanas miraron a Hajime, y por un momento se perdió en ellos; era peligroso ver a Oikawa por tanto tiempo, nadie tenía el derecho de ser tan bello. El armador solía hacer sentir a todas las personas que caminaban en un hilo y cualquier paso en falso caería enamorado de él.

No tenía idea si seguía en esa cuerda, o hace años se había caído.

—Iwa-chan —dijo en esa molesta voz que había escuchado desde que era apenas un niño.

Las pestañas de Oikawa eran tan largas que acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Estoy aburrido —repitió como hace unos minutos.

Hajime sabía lo que esas palabras significaban, los caprichos que su capitán tenía. Pero estaría loco si iba a cumplir con los deseos idiotas de su imbécil mejor amigo.

—Iwa-chaaan —alargó la última silaba y giró en su regazo.

Ahora Oikawa miraba hacia el techo, su mano se movió levantando sugestivamente su propia camisa, descubriendo su tersa piel. Hajime la siguió con sus ojos, el pedazo de ropa subía descubriendo los tensos músculos de su abdomen; su ombligo, ojos negros quedaron fijos en los delgados vellos que seguían hacia abajo y se perdían en los pantalones.

Recobró el sentido antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se levantó, empujando al castaño haciendo que cayera en el piso con un golpe sordo.

—¡Ow! ¡Iwa-chan ¿Por qué eres tan malo?! —exclamó con su quejona voz.

—No tienes vergüenza alguna —regañó.

—¡Oh, vamos! —reclamó, sentándose y llevando una mano a su cabeza para calmar el golpe de algunos segundos—. Tú estás aburrido, yo también.

—Piérdete —escupió las palabras, Hajime ya había tenido demasiado. Entró al baño de su cuarto.

Escuchó los pasos sordos de Oikawa en su dirección y puso sus ojos en blancos; su capitán era molestamente testarudo. Pero él no cedería, no hoy.

—Pero eres tan sexy, ¿cómo esperas que me resista? —llegó al baño— Iwa-chan tiene esos _enormes_ brazos, hacen que me derrita —canturreó.

Iwaizumi rodó sus ojos al techo, su humor empeorando con cada segundo.

—Pues estos enormes brazos te molerán a golpes si no te callas, idiota Oikawa —amenazó el rematador.

Tooru se rio, Hajime apretó los dientes; quizás su mejor amigo había aprendido a diferenciar cuando se trataba de una verdadera amenaza, a cuando Iwaizumi solo necesitaba que él se callara.

Porque era imposible vivir una vida completa en paz cuando la persona más allegada a él era un completo y patético imbécil con la mentalidad de un niño de doce años, y el nivel de madurez de uno de nueve.

Pero cuando llegabas realmente a conocer a Oikawa, verlo en sus altibajos: cuando acababa de recibir el premio como mejor armador de toda la prefectura, sus ojos brillando con genuina felicidad y orgullo; o cuando perdían un juego en las semifinales y lo único que ganaban era un año más de frustraciones, lágrimas saliendo de esos hermosos ojos, deslizándose por la curvatura de sus mejillas y algunas gotas cayendo hasta sus llenos labios.

Es difícil realmente odiar a una persona cuando llegas a conocerla completamente desnuda (figurativamente hablando); llorando en tu porche a las tres y media de la madrugada porque no saben si son lo suficientemente buenos para estar en la cancha jugando voleibol. Iwaizumi recordaba ese día como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, el fatídico momento en el que descubrió que sus sentimientos por su amigo habían dejado de ser de "amistad".

Fue por eso que no apartó a Oikawa cuando este lo besó por sorpresa.

Hajime había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que Tooru sería suyo.

Manos grandes y callosas se deslizaron por su abdomen, metiéndose en sus pantalones y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Iwaizumi se irritó y tomó una muñeca de Oikawa con fuerza, lo suficiente para que su mejor amigo se detuviera.

—Deja de bromear, idiota —gruñó con enojo. Miró al frente, el gran espejo del baño; era bastante grande, se reflejaba desde sus costados hasta arriba de su cabeza. Podía ver la cabeza llena de rizos castaños atrás de él.

—Iwa-chan —dijo en un puchero, sus labios se veían más llenos de esa forma—, alégrate un poco, si no envejecerás más rápido —sonrió, exponiendo dos filas de perlas blancas y rectas.

Iwaizumi definitivamente no sintió su pecho dar un vuelco.

Definitivamente.

—¿Así como tú? —se burló.

El rostro de Oikawa se congeló en una horrorizada mueca, tomando en serio su comentario. Como si el capitán idiota no podía verse en el espejo y asegurarse que era mentira.

—¡Iwa-chan, eres horrible! —Sacó la punta de su lengua rosada— ¡No eres para nada lindo! ¡Para nada!

—No me interesa ser lindo —regresó, soltando la muñeca del más alto.

—Sí, tienes razón, es por eso que no tienes novia.

Eso le ganó un golpe con su cabeza, justo en su respingada nariz. El armador retrocedió, soltándolo y cubriendo su rostro, haciendo un alboroto. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer Hajime? ¿Aceptar que la razón por la que no tenía novia era gracias al desastre que estaba frente a él? ¿A su mejor amigo? Y al ridículo ideal que algún día Oikawa se cansaría de jugar con todas las personas que podía tocar.

Ese era el problema de su capitán, se enamoraba de extraños.

Si enamorar fuera una extraña fijación con cada persona que pasaba frente a él que llamara su atención; el problema era que su atención duraba poco. Oikawa se aburría de los extraños con facilidad, por eso se enamoraba todos los días.

Y luego regresaba con Iwaizumi.

No podía culparlo o golpearlo por eso, no cuando Hajime era demasiado débil como para pararlo cada vez que lo hacía.

—¡Mi rostro! —chilló reaccionando exageradamente— ¡Mis fans te van a matar por hacerme feo! —se quejó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Iwaizumi no lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

Se levantó del piso, recuperándose del golpe con piernas tambaleándose. Su perfecto y peinado cabello estaba apuntando a todos lados, su nariz se miraba roja y sus labios temblaban. Hajime se movió sin pensar, acorraló a Oikawa en la pared, poniendo ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo.

El castaño lo miró con ojos entornados, olvidando el golpe; Iwaizumi se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento del capitán chocando en su rostro. Oikawa separó sus labios involuntariamente, esperándolo. El más bajo lamió su labio inferior para luego alejarse, se sintió orgulloso cuando el otro adolescente se quejó en frustración.

Había algo en este juego que lo hacía sentir lleno y al mismo tiempo vacío.

—Iwa-chan, eres malvado —susurró entre un gemido y un suspiro, la voz de su mejor amigo era tan hipnotizadora que con solo escucharlo se comenzaba a poner duro.

Esta vez puso su brazo en la pared, acercándose más al otro hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Iwaizumi no esperó una invitación más y besó los labios de su mejor amigo, hundiéndose hasta que olvidó quien era; probando a Oikawa, recordando el sabor al que se había hecho adicto hace tiempo.

Entre la pared y sus propios labios, obligó a Tooru a abrir su boca y dejarlo entrar; las manos del armador se habían posado en su espalda y trasero, obligando a chocar sus entrepiernas. Hajime gruñó en sus labios y metió su lengua para saborearlo, lamiendo su paladar y dejando a Oikawa succionar el músculo.

El rematador bajó el elástico de los shorts del castaño, cayeron al piso y el armador los pateó; Iwaizumi estaba a punto de reírse de lo infantil que era el otro hasta que notó que el de cabello rizado se removía su ropa interior también; revelando su goteante erección.

Acompañó al otro chico y se deshizo de su ropa, unió su cuerpo con el de Oikawa, disfrutando sentir la caliente piel sobre la suya. Volvió a besarlo, más desesperado esta vez, chocando dientes y lenguas. Hajime tomó una pierna del castaño y la subió a su costado, Tooru gimió lascivamente cuando sus erecciones se comenzaron a frotar, lubricándose con el pre-semen de ambos.

—Cógeme —pidió Oikawa, Iwaizumi se separó lo suficiente como para ver los ojos del chico, vidriosos y ensombrecidos con deseo.

Él era un humano apenas, no podía decir que no.

Hajime se acercó al rostro de Tooru y lamió un hilo de saliva que salía de sus labios, volvió a besarlo y levantó la otra pierna del armador. Él cruzó sus piernas y brazos, sujetándose de los costados de Iwaizumi y de su cuello.

—Mételo —ordenó el capitán.

Lo hizo, el cuerpo de Oikawa lo apretaba de las mejores maneras; y Hajime comenzó a pensar que su mejor amigo ya estaba preparado y lleno de lubricante. Significando que ya había pensado que esto sucedería y manejaba a Iwaizumi de la manera que quería. Apretó sus dientes y penetró el cuerpo del castaño hasta el fondo.

Tooru suspiró al sentirlo adentro, solo él podía tener tanta clase al actuar de la manera más libidinosa. No esperó hasta saber si Oikawa se sentía bien, sabía que no era necesario, su mejor amigo era adicto a mantener el control; en el equipo, en la cancha, él planeaba todas las estrategias; es por eso que cuando llegaban ahí, en donde solo sus cuerpos podían hablar, el capitán amaba ser dominado.

Así que Hajime salió de su cuerpo, solo para meterse nuevamente con intensidad, esta vez el castaño dejó salir un gemido ahogado, partió sus labios la suficiente para respirar; pero Iwaizumi se lo impidió, sellando sus bocas en un beso desordenado.

Oikawa se sujetaba, rodeando el cuello del rematador con sus largos brazos y sus piernas en sus caderas. El pelinegro lo tomó con fuerza sosteniéndolo en la pared, sus manos en su trasero; sabía que dejaría marcas, círculos oscuros que recordaban cómo Hajime lo había cogido contra la pared; y tal vez, la siguiente persona que mirara a su mejor amigo sin ropa, vería que Tooru solo le pertenecía a él.

El armador gemía en su oído y eso solo lo alentaba a meterse con más fuerza, Hajime besó su cuello, el ritmo que había adquirido era brutal.

—Oikawa —comenzó a gemir, se sentía tan cerca, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su mente pensaba en miles de cosas y en nada a la vez; las palabras comenzaban a salir sin prestar atención— T-te a-

Antes que pudiera cometer un error en su relación, Tooru alcanzó su clímax, explotando en su cuerpo y moviéndolo en instinto, cortó las palabras de Iwaizumi cuando lo besó desesperadamente; mientras se venía en el abdomen de ambos. Hajime ni siquiera lo tocó.

El rematador no continuó esas peligrosas palabras, en su lugar siguió embistiéndolo; Oikawa murmuraba gemidos suaves, pero el armador pudo distinguir algunas palabras ahí:

—Termina adentro...

Una solicitud tan lasciva, Iwaizumi no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer; el orgasmo irrumpió en su cuerpo, gritó el nombre del armador, llenando su cuerpo con su semilla. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, Oikawa comenzó a besar su cuello, un toque de labios casto y cariñoso; con amor, pero era diferente al amor de Hajime.

Gruñó cuando terminó de venirse. Gastado, sus piernas se rindieron y cayó sentado al suelo, Oikawa encima de él. Suspiró y se acostó en la alfombra.

—Eres un completo idiota —insultó a su amigo de la infancia.

—Y tú eres un completo caballero —sonrió con satisfacción, era honesta y sin malicia; Iwaizumi cayó un poco más.

Oikawa besó sus labios y se acostó a su lado.

—Tú sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan?

—Sí —respondió—, tu sabes que yo también.

El infantil capitán enterró su nariz en el cuello de Iwaizumi, contento; el vice capitán sonrió también, sin sacudir la sensación que los dos se referían a sentimientos completamente diferentes.

* * *

 **Siguiente día:** **DOGGY STYLE / Asanoya.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	10. DOGGY STYLE: Asanoya

**Resurjo de mis cenizas para seguir con el challenge. Sé que lo he dejado inactivo por mucho tiempo, pero mi vida personal fue todo un caos este año. Pero ahora tendré suficiente tiempo libre para seguir formalmente y sin trampas!**

 **...espero.**

 **Esta vez es el turno de Asanoya, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **DOGGY STYLE / DE PERRITO**

ASANOYA

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que Asahi había ido a su cuarto y se habían tocado, Nishinoya estaba convencido que ese acontecimiento sería lo suficiente para ser el catalizador de convertir al chico de tercer año en el hombre de sus más oscuras fantasías.

La cuestión era que… Yuu Nishinoya estaba acostumbrado a arrojarse al piso para recibir el balón; los moretes en su cuerpo nunca le sorprendían, es más, eran extraños los días que su piel permanecía inmaculada. No le molestaba, le apasionaba ser líbero; estaba convencido que había nacido para ser exactamente eso.

Asahi le había atraído desde el minuto que lo vio, cuando apenas era un crío de primer año. Con brazos y piernas fuertes, vello facial, una altura exorbitante y una mirada serena; era el epítome del hombre perfecto.

Tardó unos cuantos meses en darse cuenta que quería "estar" con Asahi, en lugar de "serlo".

Y ahora que lo había logrado, tener a la magnífica estrella a su lado, tomando su mano y besando sus labios cada vez que quería; comenzó a fantasear sobre cosas imposibles.

Asahi, completamente desnudo y en todo su esplendor, tan duro que parecía doloroso y una feral mueca en sus, usualmente, gentiles facciones. Completamente hipnotizado por su pequeño cuerpo, tomando sus muñecas y levantándolas sobre su cabeza y devorando su boca como si quisiera robarse todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El chico con barba se comportaba como una estrella, tomando lo que quería sin importarle; Nishinoya no conocía otro afrodisiaco mejor que el crudo deseo y lujuria.

La fantasía era tan intensa que casi siempre terminaba caliente y semi duro.

La última vez que fantaseó fue en medio de una práctica por la tarde, los contrincantes eran ellos mismos, los de primer año practicaban recibir los pases así que Nishinoya se tomó unos minutos de descanso.

Dejó su mente divagar y cuando acordó, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe seco de una pelota que golpeó la pared con una fuerza descomunal. Levantó su mirada del piso para ver a su Asahi derramar disculpas como si había cometido un pecado imperdonable.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —le repetía a Kageyama.

—Azumane-san, no te preocupes, no me golpeó —respondió el armador con seriedad.

—Aun así, lo siento —decía casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Deja de ser tan llorón —amonestó Daichi—, el chico dijo que está bien.

Nishinoya suspiró con pesar al saber que el Asahi de sus fantasías y el verdadero, jamás serían la misma persona.

En los siguientes días se repetía en su mente que fantasear con tu mismo novio, no equivalía a ser infiel… ¿verdad? Le excitaba la idea de ser manejado como si fuera una cosa o una propiedad, no tenía nada que ver con el verdadero Asahi. Físicamente la estrella no tenía ninguna discapacidad; pero aun así, sus pensamientos volaban.

—¡Noya-san! —gritó Ryu sacándolo con violencia de sus fantasía.

—¿Uh? —murmuró.

—¡Tu camisa! ¡El agua! —señaló con alarma.

Fue entonces que Yuu se dio cuenta que había estado tomando agua de una botella sin prestar atención, el líquido cristalino se había derramado de su boca y había caído por todo su abdomen, empapando su camisa.

La inspeccionó tomándola con sus manos, separándola de su piel, ¡¿Qué tan idiota podía ser como para no notar eso?! Golpeó su rostro con su palma y soltó su camisa, odiando la sensación pegajosa que se adhería a su cuerpo.

—¡Soy un idiota! —exclamó.

Ryu, el muy idiota, se comenzó a reír.

Cuando Nishinoya comenzó a insultar a su mejor amigo notó que Asahi lo miraba con una extraña expresión. El líbero resumió su pelea con Tanaka.

Su ropa estaba mojada, afortunadamente siempre llevaba consigo una muda extra; desafortunadamente esa definitivamente no era su semana. Lo supo cuando sacó sus shorts de su bolsa y se los probó.

¡Los había dejado demasiado tiempo en la máquina de secar y se habían encogido!

Ahora el dobladillo le llegaba exactamente donde terminaba la curva de su trasero, ¡era vergonzoso!

—¿Esa es una nueva moda, Nishinoya-san? —preguntó con socarronería Tsukishima, mirándolo hacia abajo.

Su rostro se sintió caliente de la vergüenza.

—Noya-san, ¿viste eso en una revista? —preguntó Tanaka con curiosidad.

—¿O es porque estás desesperado por hablarle a Shimizu-san? —se burló el rubio de anteojos.

—¡Cállate Tsukishima! —gritó.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto allá? —vino la severa voz de Daichi.

Nishinoya levantó su mirada para mirar a su capitán y asegurarle que podía dar el cien por ciento para jugar aun con esos shorts inmoralmente cortos. El capitán venía caminando en su dirección al lado de los otros chicos de tercer año; las blancas cejas de Suga se elevaron hasta la línea de su cabello al ver su ropa y Asahi… Asahi no mostró ninguna emoción.

—¡Que genial! —Gritó Hinata, admirando su infortunio— ¡Apuesto que puedes moverte más fácil con esos shorts! Eres un genio Nishinoya-san. ¡Yo quiero unos también!

—Tiene sentido —agregó Kageyama—, al disminuir la resistencia que produce la ropa en tu cuerpo, podrás moverte con más velocidad y poder anotar más puntos.

—¿Ése es tu razonamiento, rey? Tú mente debe ser un lugar espantoso —se rio el más alto de Karasuno.

El armador de primer año se enfureció, dirigiéndose al rubio para enfrentarlo hasta que Daichi se posicionó en medio de ellos; parando la pelea antes que comenzara.

—Hinata, ¿no tienes otro par de shorts que le puedas dar a Nishinoya? —sugirió Sugawara con una sonrisa gentil.

El pelirrojo asintió con energía.

—¡Shouyou, eres el mejor! —saltó el líbero, ignorando la brisa helada que sentía en sus piernas.

Noya comenzó a correr al salón del club para cambiarse; llegó y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Comenzó a hurgar en la bolsa de Shouyou cuando escuchó la puerta volverse a abrir, giró su cabeza esperando encontrándose con el rostro del bloqueador de baja estatura.

Para su sorpresa era la estrella de Karasuno.

—¿Asahi?

Cuando escuchó su voz el chico de gran altura pareció despertar.

—Nishinoya… ah, lo siento. No sé por qué vine.

Con eso dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Espera —paró el pelinegro—, ¿querías decirme algo?

Pareció considerarlo un momento.

—No realmente, bueno, le dije a Daichi que iba a conseguir más botellas de agua y terminé aquí. La verdad no podía parar de pensar en-

Se detuvo en secó, como si hubiera recordado algún secreto que tenía prohibido decir; miró a Noya y el de tez oscura se sonrojó con vergüenza.

—… nada.

El líbero comenzó a sospechar.

—¿Nada? —Para parecer más imponente, Yuu tenía la costumbre de separar las piernas y colocar ambos puños en sus caderas. Sabía que realmente no daba resultado, pero le servía para aumentar su confianza.

Excepto que esta vez, la tela de los shorts con los movimientos de sus piernas, se retrajo aún más; el dobladillo subió hasta su entrepierna. Aun así no cambió su postura; como si fuera un gato haciéndose más grande con su pelaje extendido y parándose en puntitas.

Inconscientemente, siempre quería parecer más alto cuando estaba con Asahi, una parte de él se preocupaba que el de tercer año algún día preferiría estar con alguien de su misma altura.

Estuvo cerca de perderse la manera como la estrella veía sus piernas.

—¿Asahi?

El rematador regresó a la realidad, cejas fruncidas en preocupación, como si había sido descubierto.

—¡Nishinoya! Um… regresaré ahora a la cancha, no sé… Quizás me desperté con el pie izquierdo hoy, lo siento.

—Espera —dijo nuevamente, comenzando a sentir sus mejillas cálidas con la idea que tuvo—, te he visto mirarme todo el día. Cuando mojé mi camisa y… —Ah, la vergüenza comenzaba a envolverlo, si no lo decía ahora, no lo diría nunca— ¿Te gusta ver esto?

Con su dedo índice, suavemente movió el dobladillo del short hacia arriba, la tela subió hasta que su ropa interior quedó visible. Miró como Asahi luchaba por tragar saliva; se sentía con seguridad, el empoderamiento que recibía al tener la habilidad de hacer que el chico de tercer año lo viera como si fuera la cosa más sensual en existencia.

Ebrio de poder, subió la camisa, sosteniéndola con sus dientes y mostrando todo su abdomen y pecho. Supuso que cuando su camisa quedó empapada se podía ver a través de ella.

Así que Asahi tenía ese tipo de fetiches.

Guardó la información, supuso que le vendría bien saberlo más adelante.

O ahora mismo.

—¿Te pusiste duro cuando me viste con estos shorts?

La estrella de Karasuno se acercó a él, mirada ensombrecida y facciones ilegibles. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de sus caderas, comenzó a acariciar con un toque tenue de dedos, subiendo por toda la expansión de su pierna, fue lo suficiente para hacer temblar sus rodillas.

—A-Asahi… —tartamudeó.

Pareció ser lo suficiente para alentar al otro, con una seguridad nunca antes vista metió la punta de sus dedos debajo de sus shorts, causando que la ropa subiera más; el de cabello largo lo miraba a los ojos, atentos a los cambios y contorsiones de su rostro.

Fue más que evidente la reacción de su entrepierna, prácticamente se podía delinear su miembro por encima de la tela al haberse encogido. Nishinoya colocó ambas manos en los hombros del más alto, dejando caer la camisa sobre su abdomen.

—No —murmuró Asahi con desaprobación—, sostenlo con tus dientes.

Yuu no pensó en otra cosa que en obedecer, si bien por la comandante voz que el chico de voz barítona había usado, o porque era un año mayor que él, o porque estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en otra cosa; lo hizo, teniendo el artículo de ropa con su boca.

Este Asahi se estaba pareciendo al que había rondado por sus fantasías últimamente.

El rematador pasó sus dedos, acariciando la piel debajo de la ropa, en medio de sus piernas, dejando un toque sutil y causando escalofríos. De repente estaba viendo a la pared, el otro lo había hecho girar con fuerza, sin advertirle del movimiento brusco.

El castaño hizo lo mismo, trazando un toque como fantasma en su trasero; Nishinoya se inclinó al toque. Asahi metió sus dedos, tocando su miembro encima de la ropa interior, el líbero abrió las piernas inconscientemente. El rematador subió una mano para apretar un pezón con sus dedos, Noya arqueó su espalda, la mano en su pene no dejaba de moverse. Una retorcida parte de él se sentía como si fuera un premio, un objeto al que estaban inspeccionando y le encantaba.

El de tercer año comenzó a meter su mano en la ropa interior, Yuu gimió al sentir el contacto de piel en piel.

—Nishinoya…

—Hazlo —se escuchó el líbero, en este punto estaba demasiado caliente como para estar consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—, e-eres la estrella… toma lo que quieras.

Estaba seguro que el adolescente con cabello largo pararía esto, demasiado asustado como para hacer algo. Así que se sorprendió cuando Asahi bajó los shorts encogidos con su ropa interior, dio un fuerte respiró cuando sintió el aire chocar contra su desnuda piel.

Asahi se acercó a su oído, el corto cabello en su nuca se paró cuando sintió la suave respiración, y la voz que lo hacía estremecerse, suave como terciopelo y profunda como el océano.

—Rodillas —susurró.

No era una pregunta, tampoco una sugerencia; Yuu obedeció en menos de un segundo, más excitado conforme pasaban los segundos. Sintió, más que ver, a Asahi moverse, hincándose atrás de él. Su novio besó su cuello y tomó con sus dedos el rostro del líbero, girándolo para que sus labios se encontraran por primera vez.

Azumane lo besó, forzándolo a abrir sus labios; su usual timidez completamente perdida. Noya se hundió en el beso, gimiendo, comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, intentando hacer fricción con la entrepierna de Asahi.

Sus caderas fueron congeladas en el lugar por la fuerte mano de la estrella, que fácilmente lo cubría. Dejó sus labios y susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja:

—No te muevas.

Y con eso, el calor de Asahi desapareció.

Noya se sentía cerca de explotar, quería ser tocado, quería ser cogido; pero no giró su cabeza para mirar a la estrella, eso sería desobedecer. Así que no importaba si hacía combustión espontánea, tampoco quería quejarse ni ordenarle nada al chico de barba. Temía que cualquier palabra o acción destruyera ese encantamiento que había caído sobre el rematador.

Antes que pensara en algo más sintió un dedo, cubierto con una sustancia viscosa acariciar su entrada. Le tomó un segundo, pero supo que Asahi había ido a traer lubricante, las esquinas de sus labios se estiraron con travesura, anticipando lo que venía.

Gimió cuando sintió un dedo entrar, intentando relajar los músculos, Asahi comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, Nishinoya se derritió en las manos de su estrella.

Cuando el de tercer año añadió un segundo dedo, una mano se posó sobre su cuello, empujando hacia adelante. Yuu se dejó manipular por las grandes manos de su novio, se apoyó con sus manos, poniéndose en cuatro.

—A-Asahi… —arrastró su nombre con un gemido.

El rematador introdujo el tercer dígito y aumentó el paso, en segundos tenía al líbero jadeando y encontrándose con los dedos de Azumane. Le encantaba ser estirado hasta el punto que sentía que se quebraría, Asahi siempre tenía cuidado con él, pero esta vez parecía no pensar en eso, el paso era brutal y solamente lo estaba cogiendo con sus dedos.

—Estoy… ah… estoy listo, suficiente pre-preparación —se quejó.

—Yuu —murmuró y el líbero se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones, era raro que Asahi lo llamara por su nombre.

Toda la situación se tornó más íntima, Azumane sacó sus dedos y se dispuso a llenar su miembro con lubricante. Noya dejó salir pequeños quejidos cuando Asahi resumió el cometido, la cabeza hacía presión en su trasero, la estrella de Karasuno tenía un paso lento pero firme; el líbero pensó que se volvería loco al sentir el caliente y grande miembro llenarlo por completo.

Azumane se enterró en el otro hasta que el trasero de Yuu chocara contra su pelvis. El de menor estatura quería comenzar a moverse, le importaba un demonio si le dolía, pero él lo tenía en el lugar, maldijo la fuerza que la estrella tenía.

—Asahi… —rogó lascivamente, sin vergüenza a sonar lleno de lujuria, a este punto solo quería que el otro lo cogiera hasta la inconsciencia.

El barítono gemido del de tercer año solo lo hizo querer moverse más, pero Asahi comenzó a moverse primero, teniendo ambas manos en sus caderas; salió completamente de Yuu para entrar de golpe otra vez. No tardaron en tomar un ritmo, el rematador lo comandaba y Nishinoya solo se dejaba ser usado.

—Yuu… —gemía—, eres tan ha… tan bueno para mí.

Noya ya no podía hablar, lo único que salían de sus labios eran pequeños quejidos, Asahi lo llenaba tan deliciosamente; salía y entraba a su cuerpo con facilidad. Las esquinas de sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sus brazos se rindieron; posó su mejilla en el suelo. Las manos del rematador era lo único que lo mantenía de rodillas, sus piernas habían perdido fuerza.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y corrientes de placer llenaban todos sus nervios hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Todo lo que le rodeaba, el calor, el olor, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, perdidos en el exquisito baile primitivo de la carne.

El rematador levantó su cuerpo sin parar el ritmo, ladeando su rostro para besarlo, Noya no estaba consciente que tenía sus labios abiertos y un hilillo de saliva bajando por su mentón, Asahi lamió el pequeño camino de regreso a su boca, chocando lenguas y dientes.

El más alto cambió el ángulo de sus estocadas y Nishinoya gimió cuando encontró su próstata; con un grito silente se vino en su estómago. Asahi lo hizo un par de minutos después.

Los dos chicos lucharon por recobrar su aliento, el líbero intentó ignorar el frío aire y la incomodidad del semen bajando por sus muslos. Cuando tuvo fuerza en sus piernas nuevamente se giró para mirar a su gentil gigante.

Asahi se miraba mortificado.

—¿Asahi?

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó—. Nishinoya… no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. Pero, lamento haber interrumpido en el salón del club y… y… ¡tocarte de esa manera!

El rematador se cubrió el rostro, parecía avergonzado.

Noya resopló con una sonrisa, caminó hacia el chico, Asahi estaba sentado en el suelo así que el líbero lo pudo besar con facilidad; aunque caminar fue algo doloroso, pero supuso que el día siguiente sería peor.

Aun así, haber tenido a Asahi de esa manera… cada segundo de incomodidad había valido la pena.

—Ahora sé que no debo botar estos —levantó el artículo de ropa que se había encogido e iniciado todo.

La estrella parecía que se quería enterrar viva.

—¡Nishinoya!

* * *

 **Siguiente día: Fingering / Kurotsukki**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	11. FINGERING: Kurotsukki

**¡Woo! Oficialmente, we're back on business, aquí les traigo el fic de hoy! Como es prometido; espero que lo disfruten. (no me maten, pero no sabía como traducirlo al español, si se les ocurre uno, pueden decirme)**

* * *

 **FINGERING**

KUROTSUKKI

Esta misma situación había pasado tantas veces que Tsukishima comenzó a ver el patrón. Kuroo lo invitaba a ver una película, cuando los dos llegaban a su casa (o a veces a la de Tsukishima) y por coincidencia no había nadie adentro, el capitán de Nekoma comenzaba a ponerse tocón.

Francamente eso le molestaba, él realmente quería ver la película.

Se preguntaba si debía terminar todo con el chico de Tokio mientras sentía una mano traviesa meterse debajo de su camisa y acariciando sus costados.

Esta vez no era un documental, era la película de "Kingsman", ¿Espías vestidos como todos unos caballeros; que saltaban de explosiones sin arruinar ni siquiera su corbata? ¿Cómo podía no ser genial?

Aparentemente Kuroo no pensaba lo mismo, pues la errante mano había llegado a su cuello. Estaban explicando algo imperativo para la trama de la película, ¡y Tsukishima no podía escuchar nada porque las palpitaciones de su corazón eran tan fuertes que retumbaban en sus oídos!

—¿Puedes parar eso? —pidió el de anteojos—.Quiero ver la película.

Esa era la razón… además de todavía no haber perdonado a Kuroo después de la vergüenza que le hizo pasar; solo y duro frente al computador y a la cámara del chat de Skype. Había estado por venirse cuando el idiota de su novio se desconectó de la sesión.

—Vamos, Tsukki —disuadió el pelinegro, voz gutural y ronca.

Parecía que Kuroo siempre estaba en un estado permanente de lujuria.

—Eres insoportable —escupió el rubio.

—Yo también te quiero —canturreó.

Comenzó a besar el cuello, mientras sus manos exploraban más de la pálida piel. Tsukishima comenzó a respirar con dificultad, las voces de los actores eran inteligibles y el rubio se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado en la película hasta ese momento.

' _Demonios…'_

—Tengo una idea para un juego —comenzó Kuroo pasando sus dedos por un pezón.

' _Demonios…_ ' volvió a pensar.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que mirar la película y-

—De acuerdo. Ahora suéltame —respondió, seco.

—¡No me dejaste terminar! —Lloriqueó el capitán—. Tienes que mirar la película _sin_ distraerte con mis manos —sonrió torcidamente y con ojos entornados; Tsukishima odiaba lo sensual que se veía—… o mi boca —agregó como una idea tardía.

—¿Qué pasa si gano? —cuestionó con voz monótona.

—Si ganas… te compraré todos los pasteles de fresas que quieras por un me-

—Acepto.

Kuroo se rio por su impaciencia; Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando acordó su espalda estaba en el suelo, él miraba al techo y al capitán de Nekoma que se encontraba encima. El pelinegro subió su camisa hasta sus axilas y comenzó a besar su pecho, Tsukishima respiró con sorpresa. Los labios de Kuroo hacían el sonido más obsceno y vergonzoso que podía soportar, así que un quejido gutural salió de su garganta.

—Estás perdiendo —susurró Kuroo, provocando escalofríos en donde su aliento chocaba contra su piel—, no estás mirando la película.

El de anteojos dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, francamente, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba; aparentemente era una escena llena de acción y, quizás, la más importante de todas, ¿pero cómo diablos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa lengua dibujando círculos en su pecho?

Aun así mantuvo su mirada enfocada en la pantalla, de verdad quería esos pasteles de fresas.

Kuroo dejaba besos mojados por toda su piel, su boca estaba caliente, hacía contraste cada vez que se alejaba y volvía a besar. Sus dedos comenzaron a abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones y lo palparon sobre su ropa interior.

—¡Kuroo! —exclamó Tsukishima, levantándose del suelo, el calor que sentía en sus mejillas era suficientemente vergonzoso.

—Dije que usaría mis manos, ¿no? —molestó con su sonrisa de siempre.

El de anteojos resopló, pero su respiración se atascó en su tráquea cuando Kuroo bajo sus pantalones y el aire de la noche golpeó su sensible piel. El pelinegro lamió su mano, Tsukishima no pudo evitar pensar en un gato cuando el capitán lo hizo, su novio tenía la tendencia a usar manierismos bastante felinos; pero eso solo le agregaba un aire de misterio y sensualidad.

Lo odiaba.

Tocó su pene con su mano llena de saliva, se deslizó más fácilmente, pero aún se sentía áspero, la tosquedad lo hacía más sensible y se retorcía del placer. Pero no se podía dejar llevar, el pelinegro no tenía posibilidad de saber si, realmente, Kei estaba mirando la película, siempre y cuando mirara la pantalla del televisor, podía mentir sobre estar prestando atención.

El pelinegro usó el líquido pre seminal como lubricante, frotándolo por todo el largo de su miembro. Ambos adolescentes estaban en el suelo, y Kuroo seguía entre sus piernas. El de tercer año bajó hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura debajo de su ombligo, lamió el camino desde su pelvis hacia arriba.

Tsukishima gimió.

—¿Estás prestando atención? —rio entre dientes.

—S-sí —tartamudeó con enojo.

Bajó su ropa interior y la arrojó hacia un lado, el apuesto rostro de Tetsurou seguía bajando hasta que Tsukishima sintió una resbaladiza lengua dibujando círculos en su entrada.

—¡Kuroo! —gritó esta vez, estremeciéndose.

—¿No te gusta, cariño? ¿O quieres aceptar que perdiste?

—N-no —decidió, negándose a perder—. No perderé contra ti —Tsukishima alcanzó a sonreír de la misma manera que el pelinegro.

Sin embargo, el gesto pareció solamente estimular más a su novio pues gruñó y besó el fino vello debajo de su ombligo. Kuroo lamió el músculo circular y lo acarició con la punta de su dedo, el rubio arqueó su espalda del piso y cerró los ojos.

Tetsurou metió un dedo hasta su nudillo y lo dobló, Kei se retorció, gemidos suaves cayendo de sus labios. Sacó la falange y lo metió otra vez, su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar sus testículos, Tsukishima maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Te gusta, cariño? —Kuroo tenía la tendencia de hablar cuando tenían sexo, siempre se aseguraba que Kei disfrutara de todos sus movimientos, usando sobrenombres cariñosos. Aunque a veces Tsukishima estaba convencido que su novio simplemente estaba enamorado de su propia voz.

—Lo-lo siento —decía entre respiraciones forzosas—, apenas… ¡ah! Apenas lo siento, la peli… película esta… Mmm… entre-entretenida.

Nadie creería eso y sin embargo era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la derrota.

Kuroo lo tomó como un reto y metió otro dedo, acercó sus labios a su entrepierna y lamió la cabeza de su pene, Kei gimió como si estuviera en celo.

—Así me gusta más —murmuró el pelinegro lamiendo sus labios.

El bloqueador iba a responder con palabras venenosas, pero en su lugar un gemido salió. Kuroo repitió la acción una y otra vez, alcanzando un ritmo que lo volvía loco.

Cuando el capitán arqueó sus dígitos, Kei pensó que ya no podía respirar. Su mente se volvió papilla y no podía pensar en nada más que no fueran las falanges de Kuroo en su trasero. Haló sus cabellos, sentía saliva caer por su mentón y su mirada se puso borrosa.

Comenzó a repetir el nombre del pelinegro. El bloqueador de tercer año puso la cabeza de su goteante erección en su boca y succionó con fuerza; Tsukishima estaba perdido, sus nervios gritaban por la sobre estimulación, sus pulmones ardían y su garganta dolía, pero aun así no podía dejar de gritar.

Fue entonces cuando Kuroo encontró su próstata y el rubio vio blanco.

Arrojó su cabeza al piso, y se mordió sus labios. El calor del clímax cubrió todo su cuerpo y sus nervios se sentían al descubierto. Se quedó así un rato, con ojos cerrados solo escuchando su respiración, notó que le película estaba cerca de terminar también.

Escuchó el suave crujido de ropa, abrió los ojos para ver a Kuroo y el techo.

—Estás haciendo un puchero —informó el capitán—, es adorable.

Tetsurou no lo dejó quejarse, capturando sus labios suavemente, Tsukishima pudo saborear un remoto sabor a semen e hizo una mueca y lo empujó.

—De acuerdo, tú ganaste. Nunca mencionaste qué querías para tu victoria, así que: ¿Qué quieres?

El capitán de Tokio pareció pensarlo por un momento.

—Ya lo tuve, solo quería tocarte —se rio y comenzó a lamer un dedo que no hace segundos había estado dentro de su cuerpo.

Tsukishima sintió todos sus litros de sangre viajar en segundos a su rostro, sabía que estaba más rojo que una manzana. Se cubrió su rostro, mortificado y se giró, negándose a ver al bloqueador de Nekoma. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de dejarse enamorar por un completo imbécil como Kuroo?

Escuchó la risa del chico de tercer año y sintió unos labios en su mejilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos Tetsurou se había marchado del cuarto, escuchó unos sordos pasos y el crujido de una bolsa de plástico. Cuando regresó tenía un depósito descartable en manos, a Tsukishima se le hizo agua la boca cuando miró el pastel de fresas.

—¿No creías que te recibiría con las manos vacías? ¿Verdad, cariño?

—Eres… —Tsukishima no tenía palabras— eres…

—¿El mejor novio del mundo? —ofreció.

—¡Sí! —El rubio no pudo controlar la manera en que las esquinas de sus labios se estiraron o de la felicidad en su voz.

Kuroo pareció quedarse sin palabras, sus mejillas polvoreadas con rojo.

Aprovechó el estado aturdido del capitán y le quitó el postre de sus manos, tomó un bocado y lo probó, cerró los ojos para poder saborear el exquisito dulce combinado con lo ácido de las fresas.

Tal vez Kuroo no era un completo imbécil… a veces.

* * *

 **Siguiente día será Rimming (no sé como traducirlo tampoco, pero si les interesa saber qué es, pueden googlearlo, o si se saben la traducción son bienvenid s a iluminarme) y será: ¡Redoble de tambores! Bokuaka!**

 **Espero que lo lean.**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	12. RIMMING: Bokuaka

**¡La entrega del día!**

 **Líndisima KathKolmer gracias por iluminarme (todos los días se aprende algo nuevo siempre lo he dicho), pero creo que me quedaré con el nombre en inglés.**

 **Espero que les guste el Bokuaka, me alegra ver que es una pareja bastante popular!**

* * *

 **RIMMING**

BOKUAKA

La primera vez le ganó a Bokuto un golpe con la pelota en el rostro. La estrella de Fukurodani cayó al piso sobre su trasero, le hubiera dolido si lo último que vio no hubiera sido por lo que tenía frente a él.

La temperatura ese día era mayor a treinta y ocho grados, el equipo se había dividido en dos grupos, era su turno practicar con el nuevo armador de Fukurodani, Akaashi se había tomado un descanso y ahora estaba tomando agua, el chico de los ojos rasgados dejaba caer riachuelos de agua por su mentón; dejando a Bokuto hipnotizado, miró como el líquido cristalino se deslizaba por la curva de su labio, luego por el arco de su cuello hasta deslizarse por su clavícula y perderse en su ropa.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en el suelo, una mano en su rostro calmando el dolor.

Afortunadamente el remate no había sido hecho por el jugador más fuerte de todos… es decir… ¡él! Así que el daño pudo haber sido significantemente peor. Por eso sus compañeros de equipo no lo consideraron una emergencia.

—¿Estás bien, Bokuto-san? —preguntó Akaashi al otro lado de la cancha.

—Sí, sí…

Sacudió su cabeza y reanudó la práctica.

La segunda vez fue imposible de evitar, el armador oficial estaba calentando después de la práctica estirando sus piernas y brazos, alcanzando con sus manos el piso; dándole la espalda a Bokuto. Su moldeado trasero era como metal y sus ojos eran el imán; se encontró mesmerizado por las largas piernas de Akaashi y la manera como sus shorts subían muy ligeramente revelando la curva de sus nalgas.

Bokuto estaba corriendo alrededor de la cancha, liderando a su equipo para estirar post práctica. No notó la red en el suelo, sus piernas se enredaron hasta sus rodillas, y cayó de bruces al piso, su rostro se deslizó por el piso de madera por unos centímetros.

Todo el equipo se acercó esta vez.

—¿Bokuto? —preguntó Konoha.

Komi se rio a carcajadas.

Washio lo tomó de su brazo y comenzó a levantarlo, cuando el chico de cabello blanco irguió su cuello notó dos piernas frente a su rostro, Akaashi estaba sentado, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas; Bokuto no era un mirón, pero el short del armador era holgado, pudo mirar la parte interna de su muslo y su ropa interior.

—Ah… ha… ¡A-Akaashi! —gritó cuando vio el rostro del armador, sentía calor en sus mejillas.

—Has estado particularmente distraído hoy, Bokuto-san —señaló, voz aterciopelada y calmante, la estrella quería ahogarse en ella.

—¿Ah? ¡Sí! —Aceptó la ayuda de Washio y se puso de pie rápidamente, con fuerza se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡De acuerdo, chicos, terminemos los estiramientos para finalizar la práctica!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos los chicos al unísono, aliviados de ver a su capitán con su humor de siempre.

Bokuto esperó que todos los chicos se ducharan, de todas formas, él tenía la llave del gimnasio y era su deber cerrarlo. Quería un momento a solas para enfriarse; se secó el sudor con una toalla frente a su casillero. El sábado había recibido una invitación de Kuroo para probar la nueva cafetería al lado de la cuadra; los rumores decían que las hamburguesas de ese lugar eran lo suficientemente grandes para alimentar a un caballo.

Ambos capitanes tenían que averiguar si eso era cierto.

También debía hacer la tarea de matemáticas, pero no tenía idea de cómo realizar los problemas de los libros… debía de pedirle ayuda a alguien… ¿pero a quién? ¿Konoha? No, él era igual que él. ¿Sarukui? Definitivamente no, él seguramente le pediría una retribución como dinero.

¿Akaashi?

El armador era inteligente, seguramente él sabía cómo realizar esos problemas, además era amable y un buen chico, no le pediría nada a cambio. Otra ventaja es que pasaría más tiempo con el atractivo pelinegro, el pensamiento fue lo suficiente para despertar a su entrepierna; imágenes de la práctica de ese día que quería evitar chocaron con su mente con rapidez.

Las gotas de agua… la curva de su trasero… su ropa interior…

—¿Bokuto-san?

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó al escuchar la voz del armador de segundo año, notó que todavía vestía el uniforme para entrenar, sus mejillas estaban rosáceas por la actividad física—, ¿A-Akaashi? ¿No deberías haberte duchado ya?

—Hubieron algunas cosas que debía hacer antes, terminar el inventario y tal. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Soy el vice capitán, después de todo.

Akaashi sonrió, sus finos labios estirándose lo necesario para convertirse en una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos se arquearon con alegría y se encogió levemente de hombros, Bokuto estaba seguro que el otro podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Los miembros del equipo restantes salieron de las duchas, con sus mochilas en mano; uno por uno salieron por la puerta despidiéndose de su capitán y vice capitán, Bokuto, con cada adolescente que salía sentía que se despedía con los remanentes fragmentos de su control. El último en salir fue Onaga, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Se giró, recordando pedirle al armador su ayuda para poder entender los problemas del libro de matemáticas; pero antes que pudiera decir algo Akaashi… ¡Se había quitado la camisa!

El rematador pudo ver como las escápulas se movían debajo de la expansión de piel, el perfecto arco que formaba su espalda, terminando en los dos hoyuelos en su espalda baja justo arriba de su trasero.

Bokuto quería probarlos.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el capitán, incredulidad manchando su voz.

—¿No es obvio? —Contrarrestó el bonito pelinegro—. No me he duchado todavía, pensé que podíamos compartir el baño. Es bastante grande y somos dos chicos, ¿verdad?

Tenía un punto.

Se le ocurrió decir una excusa, pero fue perdida cuando vio el trasero desnudo de su menor. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo e hizo lo mismo, supuso que podía evitar verlo, así que se quitó su ropa y mirando al techo, siguió al adolescente de segundo año a las duchas.

Bokuto se adelantó al armador y tomó una casilla, para su infortunio (o suerte) Akaashi cogió el que estaba a su lado. Esto no podía ser una coincidencia, ¿o sí? Una pared que llegaba hasta su estómago separaba cada una. Así que no podía ver al de segundo año de las piernas hacia abajo.

Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer, se sentía bien en su caliente piel después del entrenamiento, el capitán podía sentir como la suciedad salía de sus poros, era calmante. Dejó de serlo cuando acordó que el armador estaba a su lado, restregando cada parte de él, la espuma caía por cada hendidura de su cuerpo. Era un espectáculo verlo, cuando Akaashi abrió los ojos, el capitán resumió su propia labor.

Con la esquina de sus ojos, hubiera jurado ver sonreír al chico.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Bokuto, curioso.

—Estás mirando.

El rematador sintió la sangre correr a su rostro.

—¡No es cierto! —Reclamó como un niño—. Estaba asegurándome que la puerta estuviera cerrada, es todo.

—¿En verdad?

—¡Definitivamente! —el capitán apretó sus ojos y frotó con más fuerza su cabello.

—¿Entonces, qué debo hacer para que lo hagas?

' _¿Eh?'_

Confundido, abrió sus ojos para entender mejor las palabras de Akaashi, solo para descubrir que había entrado a su casilla, ahora lo podía ver descaradamente expuesto, de pies a cabeza…

… ¿y duro?

—¿Has estado haciendo todo eso apropósito? —No era el más brillante, pero todo comenzó a caer en su lugar. La ropa, las posiciones… Akaashi deliberadamente había estado exponiéndose frente a él… de esa manera.

¿Por qué?

—Mira esos brazos —dijo en lugar de responderle, se acercó a su cuerpo desnudo y tomó su extremidad, el toque fresco levantó la piel de gallina—, siempre me ha atraído eso de ti, Bokuto-san.

Akaashi se acercó más, chocando su cuerpo con el de la estrella, la sanidad del capitán se transformaba en polvo con cada palpitación. Sintió en su muslo el miembro semiduro del armador. El de cabello blanco comenzó a imaginarlo, tomando esas posiciones solamente para que Bokuto se fijara en él.

Eso era lo suficiente para excitarlo.

El armador pasó sus manos desde sus bíceps hasta sus hombros y luego a su cuello, donde se encontró con sus otras falanges y los entrelazó; Akaashi se acercó a su cuerpo, juntando cada parte con Bokuto.

El capitán se tensó, las gotas de agua caían, humedeciendo su piel y la del pelinegro. El de tercer año sentía el toque de cada centímetro de su cuerpo deslizándose con el del armador, era celestial.

Sus manos tomaron el trasero de Akaashi y lo apretó, el bonito armador dejó salir el quejido más erótico que Bokuto había escuchado. No necesitó otra invitación, apretó nuevamente las nalgas del chico y besó su cuello, todavía podía probar el sabor de su piel, mezclada con el agua y jabón, el pelinegro estiró el cuello, exponiéndolo para él.

La estrella de Fukurodani trajo las caderas del pelinegro, juntando ambas entrepiernas, él volvió a gemir y Bokuto mordió su cuello. Akaashi envolvió ambas erecciones en su mano y comenzó a bombearlas, deslizando los falos, el agua y el líquido pre seminal hacían que estuvieran resbaladizas; el placer era intenso, el de cabello blanco encogió sus dedos de placer, respiraba forzosamente en el oído del menor.

—E-espera —jadeó el armador, su rostro estaba contorsionado en una erótica mueca capaz de hacer venir a cualquiera—… no quiero ¡ah! ¡Ah! Que termine todavía… Bo-Bokuto-san.

El de tercer año obedeció y besó los labios de Akaashi, mordiendo levemente el inferior, succionando con suavidad. El pelinegro dejó salir pequeños lloriqueos y gemidos. Bokuto siempre fue impaciente y demandante, así también eran sus besos; no notó cuando lo había llevado a la pared.

Llevó sus manos y los enredó en sus hebras blancas, el capitán gruñó de placer y devoró los labios del otro.

No fue hasta que escuchó el golpe húmedo que Bokuto notó, el otro chico se había caído.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó, inclinándose al lado del armador— ¿Estás bien?

Luego, el pelinegro se rio, el sonido era ligero, adorable y contagioso.

Bokuto se enamoró.

—Sí, estoy bien —aseguró, riéndose—, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y el piso estaba mojado. Lo siento.

El rematador lo besó, esta vez más suave.

Fue sorprendido por una errante mano enrollándose en su duro miembro, Akaashi comenzó a masturbarlo y profundizó el beso. Bokuto gimió, trajo una mano para apretar el pezón del otro, él arqueó su espalda de la manera más hermosa, el capitán pensó que estaba mirando una obra de arte.

—Gírate —dijo la estrella, su voz ronca y gutural.

Akaashi lo hizo, de rodillas y apoyado en la pared llena de azulejos. El de tercer año besó su hombro, mordiendo donde podía, estaba seguro que él podía sentir su erección frotándose en su trasero, por la manera en que temblaba de anticipación.

El capitán comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos por el arco de su espalda, siguiendo las gotas de agua que caían como si fueran cristales deslizándose por su piel. Pensó que las pequeñas perlas recorriendo el cuerpo del armador se veían mejor que cualquier otra piedra preciosa.

Besó su espalda baja, Akaashi gruñó suavemente.

Separó las mejillas de su trasero y pasó su lengua por el pequeño anillo de músculo, el pelinegro gimió su nombre. Bokuto tomó el sonido como alentador y lo hizo otra vez causando que su pareja temblara, gimiendo su nombre.

Depositó otro beso en la espalda baja, intentando relajar el cuerpo del adolescente mientras metía un dedo en el estrecho agujero. Lo hizo, introduciéndolo hasta el nudillo, Akaashi movía sus caderas para intentar encontrarse con los movimientos de Bokuto.

El de tercer año sacó el dígito y lo reemplazó con su legua, metiendo el músculo resbaladizo en su entrada. Bokuto sentía como se contraía a su alrededor y solo lo alentaba más. Akaashi jadeaba y pequeños gemidos caían de sus labios, el capitán estableció un paso, cogiéndolo con su lengua. El cuerpo del armador daba pequeñas convulsiones, estaba dolorosamente duro y él también.

El cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó y gritó, viniéndose en las losas de la ducha. Bokuto siguió lamiendo el hipersensible agujero causando que Akaashi gimiera por la estimulación.

Colapsó en el piso, jadeando y con ojos cerrados; el capitán se lamió los labios.

—Eso… —Intentaba decir sin aire en sus pulmones—… eso fue… ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

La estrella lo pensó en momento.

—No sé —contestó con sinceridad—, solo sabía que quería besarte ahí.

Las mejillas de Akaashi se colorearon de rosa y Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El armador estaba apoyando su espalda a la pared, miró la entrepierna del rematador, todavía estaba duro. Lo tomó en su mano y lo acarició unas cuantas veces

—Ven, ahora es mi turno.

Rodeó el miembro con sus falanges y lo dirigió a su boca.

Cuando Bokuto sintió el delicioso calor húmero envolver su erección, pensaba que definitivamente: debía existir un Dios.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Hagánmelo saber en un lindo review (y si son un poco tímidas podrían mandarme un saludito en anonimo uwu)**

 **Siguiente día: "Dulce y apasionado" y será Daisuga.**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	13. DULCE Y APASIONADO: Daisuga

**¡Hoy es el turno de Daisuga!**

 **Y que otro tema más que este? es perfecto para ellos**

 **Que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Dulce y apasionado**

DAISUGA

Koushi se movió entre las sábanas para acercarse al calor del chico a su lado, cuando no sintió el cuerpo del otro adolescente se alarmó un poco. Con el talón de su mano se frotó sus ojos, buscó a Daichi en la oscuridad en el cuarto pero no lo encontró.

Todavía estaba oscuro y no había ningún sonido en el aire, hasta las cigarras estaban dormidas.

Silenciosamente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, su capitán entró cuidadosamente, seguramente intentando no hacer ruido y escaló otra vez a su cama.

—Daichi, me preocupaste —dijo como un susurro.

—¿Dónde creías que me pude haber ido? —La sonrisa del apuesto chico se podía escuchar en su voz, Suga hizo un puchero que pasó desapercibido por la oscuridad.

—No lo sé —aceptó.

Sintió unos labios en su mentón, seguramente su compañero había intentado apuntar a sus labios y fallado en el intento. Sugawara se rio y tomó su rostro en sus manos, acarició con un dedo la línea de su fuerte mandíbula; Daichi era un adolescente todavía pero sus facciones adquirían un aire de adultez cada día. El armador siempre lo consideró el chico más apuesto de Karasuno; desde que ambos estaban en primer año.

Recordaba cuando él llegó el primer día la secundaria, estaba nervioso, no sabía si podría llenar los zapatos del armador regular; a decir verdad, el pensamiento solo había cruzado su mente una vez, siendo empujado violentamente hasta atrás. Era bastante obvio que alguien de primer año jamás podría reemplazar a uno mayor.

Lo pensó hasta que conoció a un chico de cabello corto y negro, con ojos brillantes y una fuerza de voluntad tan dura como sus muslos. Se llevaron bien desde el primer instante, y se conectaron con facilidad en la cancha; había sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que su amistad evolucionara al ámbito romántico.

Habían momentos que Sugawara se sorprendía, eran tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales; como dos viejas almas que habían compartido centenares de años y se volvían a encontrar.

No todo era color de rosas, claro, pero Koushi no podía imaginar su vida sin Sawamura.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó su capitán, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Te quedaste en silencio un rato.

Suga lo pensó por un momento.

—En cómo nos conocimos —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Estaba seguro que Daichi podía verlo, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la tenue y gélida luz de la luna lo suficiente para ver los rasgos más prominentes de él. La línea de su mandíbula, el puente de su nariz, la silueta de sus carnosos labios.

—¿Arrepintiéndote? —cuestionó en broma, las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron.

—Tal vez… —informó, mirando hacia otro lado, intentando suprimir su sonrisa.

Por un momento su capitán parecía genuinamente preocupado. Sugawara quería reírse por lo crédulo que era Daichi, en lugar de eso besó su nariz y le dio un pequeño toque, empujando su rostro con su dedo en la mejilla.

—Tonto… —murmuró con cariño el chico de cabello claro— después de estos años ¿cómo puedes creer eso?

El castaño pareció regresar a sus sentidos y se rio. Koushi se sentía cálido cuando escuchaba la risa de su pareja, cómo si estaba en su hogar.

En realidad, sí lo estaba.

El armador besó la punta de su nariz nuevamente, luego se movió a su mejilla y después la otra; bañándolo en caricias. Llegó a sus labios y Daichi atrapó su rostro con fuertes y callosas manos, lo sostuvo en el lugar y lentamente tomó su labio inferior; como si fuera una súplica silente. Sugawara abrió su boca y lo dejó entrar, él se tomó su tiempo para probarlo; como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

El capitán ladeó la cabeza y suspiró por su nariz, él no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido que se escapó.

Seguramente impulsado por los sonidos que obtenía del otro cuervo, Daichi se movió encima de Koushi, sin separarse del beso. Las caricias se tornaron más necesitadas, ambos adolescentes no podían alejarse, prefiriendo la compañía del otro por sobre el oxígeno.

Suga extendió sus manos en la espalda de su pareja, queriendo sentir toda la piel y los fuertes músculos que dormían debajo. El capitán se separó de sus labios y besó el pequeño lunar que se encontraba en la esquina de su ojo, se movió solamente guiándose por su memoria. El armador se rio cuando dio en el blanco.

Le gustaba sentir la fricción que causaba cuando ambos cuerpos se deslizaban lentamente. Ninguno sentía prisa por abandonar lo que estaban haciendo o pasar a más, Koushi sentía llamas comenzar a crecer en su abdomen bajo.

Enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello del otro, dejando besos espolvoreados por la morena piel; respiró profundo, disfrutando el olor masculino de Daichi, mezclado con sudor y jabón. Su respiración gradualmente se tornó más dificultosa, quería más de su pareja, lo necesitaba.

Abrió sus piernas para darle espacio al castaño, invitándolo a más; pareció entender pues subió el trasero de Suga en su regazo. Su pareja encontró su mano y le dio un apretón, dando consentimiento y seguridad. El capitán depositó un dulce beso en sus labios; movió su mano, acariciando su periné y testículos, Koushi dio un pequeño salto por la estimulación repentina, seguido por gemidos roncos.

Sintió a Sawamura sonreír en sus labios, esto causó que el armador dejara salir una pequeña risita, el sonido fue interrumpido por un quejido de placer; como consecuencia su capitán sonrió aún más.

Eso le ganó un pequeño golpe de parte de Suga.

—Espera… —murmuró Daichi con voz ronca y respiración forzosa, Koushi sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo—… ya regreso.

La luz de la luna delineaba con etérea luz la silueta del chico más alto, Suga bajó sus manos, acariciando distraídamente su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro; la mitad del cuerpo cubierto en oscuridad mientras que la otra relucía, una larga línea bajaba en su espalda, hundiéndose solo un poco, hasta arriba de su trasero.

Sus omóplatos eran grandes y fuertes, sus gruesos muslos se movían con el mismo ritmo de los músculos debajo. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan perfecto? Su garganta se cerró, el sentimiento de calidez regresó, comenzando en su pecho y dirigiéndose a su rostro; mordió sus labios para suprimir una sonrisa tonta.

Daichi regresó con un pequeño cuadro con envoltorio plateado y un pequeño recipiente.

Subió a la cama nuevamente y rompió el empaque del condón con sus dientes; prosiguió a colocarlo en su miembro erecto. Koushi se encontraba perdido en las facciones de él, en como fruncía sus cejas en concentración y mordía su labio inferior.

El capitán vertió una cantidad generosa de lubricante, esparciéndolo desde la base hasta la cabeza. Notó a su armador viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo alg-? —comenzó.

—Te amo, Daichi —interrumpió sin pensar, no era la primera vez que lo decía, pero había algo en la intimidad del momento, debía hacerlo saber.

El de cabello corto, resopló con alegría, se acercó a Suga y lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

—Te amo, Koushi.

No era lo mismo, decirlo con un "yo también"; no tenía el mismo valor, de alguna manera.

Sugawara acarició los cortos cabellos de él. Levantó sus piernas y las enrolló en los costados de su pareja, besó sus labios para darle seguridad.

—Hazlo —susurró, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

Daichi comenzó a empujar la cabeza en su entrada, el de cabello claro apuñó sus ojos y subió su mano para apoyarse de la cabecera de la cama; en segundos sintió dedos cálidos tomar su puño, apretando levemente.

Le urgió que se moviera y el de cabello corto lo hizo, primero con movimientos pequeños y suaves. Causaban que suaves gemidos cayeran de los labios de Sugawara.

—Más… ah… más rápido —pidió el armador.

El otro sacó su miembro hasta la cabeza y lo metió de golpe, Suga sintió todos sus músculos contraerse de placer. Aumentó la fuerza del agarre que tenía en la mano de su pareja, y sus labios chocaron en un beso de dientes y lenguas.

La fricción que causaban sus paredes estrechándose en el miembro de su pareja, era demasiado placentera y Sugawara se sentía ligero de cabeza. Lo único que podía escuchar era el golpe rítmico de la cabecera en la pared y la respiración entre jadeos de Daichi sobre sus labios.

Si pudiera enmarcar una visión para toda la eternidad en sus ojos, si tuviera que elegir la última cosa que sus ojos verían en toda su vida; sería el rostro masculino de Daichi, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra él, ver los ojos vidriosos llenos de libido y deseo, los labios entreabiertos e invitantes.

Koushi estaba profundamente enamorado.

Sintió los callosos dedos del capitán sobre su goteante y duro miembro, moviéndose erráticamente, intentando igualar al de sus caderas, pero demasiado extasiado como para lograrlo.

Daichi escondió su rostro en su cuello, murmurando su nombre con los últimos fragmentos de cordura que tenía. Sus manos siempre entrelazadas como sus cuerpos, Suga podía venirse de esa manera, siendo llenado y amado por el hombre de sus sueños.

El más alto fue el primero en venirse, Koushi pudo notarlo en cómo los fuertes músculos del capitán se contraían, gimió su nombre cuando lo hizo. Sugawara bajó su mano para acompañar la de Daichi en su pelvis, tocándolo. Arqueó su espalda en la cama, sintió besos mojados en su pecho, la mano entrelazada con la suya lo ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo, todo se sentía intenso; electricidad blanca se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca.

—Ven por mí, Koushi —susurró en su oído—, estoy aquí.

Suga lo hizo, con un grito ahogado, dividido entre un gemido y el nombre de su amante; llenó con su semilla el abdomen de ambos. Daichi siguió tocando su sensible miembro, drenándolo por completo; mientras murmuraba "te amo"; Koushi sintió un pequeño hilillo de saliva bajando por su mentón.

Su capitán comenzó a dar pequeños besos, en su mejilla bajando por su mandíbula y por último sus labios; él todavía necesitaba de unos minutos para recobrar su sensatez, sentía que se había derretido.

—¿Suga? —regresó a llamarlo por su sobrenombre.

Por alguna razón, lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse. Estaba tan gastado que no sabía si podía hacer otra cosa.

Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues Daichi pareció preocupado.

—Esa es una buena risa —dijo entre risillas—, esa es una risa de "estuvo perfecto".

Lo acercó a él y besó sus labios, cómo si tenía miedo que Sawamura se quebrara.

—Oh —dijo su capitán, algo confundido—, de acuerdo.

Y con eso se unió a él entre risillas.

Sugawara estaba seguro que eso duraría para siempre.

* * *

 **Pueden notar como me gusta el cuerpo de Daichi...**

 **Bueno, el que esté libre de pecado que arroje la primera piedra(? OKNO**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Siguiente día: 69 y será Kagehina** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	14. 69: Kagehina

**Buenas, aquí les traigo su dosis de nsfw al día**

 **como prometí 69** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **69**

KAGEHINA

—Kageyama —llamó Hinata después de guardar silencio por lo que se sintió horas, pero realmente solo habían pasado un par de minutos.

—¿Uh? —respondió el armador, sin realmente prestar atención.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama, piernas estiradas y espalda sobre la pared; estaban en la habitación de Kageyama, era un sábado por la tarde y ambos adolescentes debían estudiar arduamente para poder aprobar las materias. Esa mañana habían ido al apartamento de Yachi y la dulce chica les había prestado sus notas para repasar.

El egoísta del armador se había quedado con las perfectas notas de Hitoka y Hinata debía arreglárselas con las feas notas de Kageyama.

—Tú letra es terrible, no puedo entender nada —hizo saber con honestidad.

Pudo ver una enorme y regordeta vena saltando en el cuello de azabache por su repentino enojo. Shouyo quiso estallar a carcajadas.

—¡Por lo menos _tengo_ notas, idiota!

—¿De qué sirve tener si son basura? —volvió a picar Hinata, divirtiéndose molestando a Kageyama.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó el pelinegro y se abalanzó a su cama.

El pelirrojo dejó salir un alarido y comenzó a huir por su vida. No fue lo suficientemente rápido y en segundos Tobio lo tenía de las muñecas con facilidad. Shouyo odiaba la diferencia entre sus figuras. Subió ambas piernas para patear los costados del pelinegro; la situación era de vida o muerte.

Esto tomó desprevenido al armador y Hinata lo empujó lejos de él. Escuchó el aire salir de golpe de los pulmones del más alto e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sintió un gélido terror cuando miró las facciones de Kageyama retorcidas en una mueca de enojo.

—¿Ka… Kageyama? —preguntó con una sonrisa de desesperación, su sangre se sentía helada en sus venas.

Tobio se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él, esta vez sin misericordia; de un saltó estaba en la cama sosteniendo sus muñecas y con ambas piernas encima de la pequeña figura de Hinata. El pelirrojo estaba seguro que moriría, nunca antes había considerado lo grande que era su compañero.

Kageyama no era un chico violento, a menos que se tratara del voleibol, Shouyo había aprendido eso de él; pero ahora lo tenía completamente atrapado. Hinata entró en pánico, logró liberar una muñeca y no pensó dos veces en lanzar un golpe en la nariz de Tobio.

—¡Ow! —exclamó el armador llevando ambas manos a su rostro, retrocediendo.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Lo-lo siento! —gritó, sentimiento de culpabilidad cerrando el paso de su garganta.

El pelinegro se dejó caer en el colchón, al lado de él, solo quejándose de dolor; por segunda vez Hinata entró en pánico, quería ver el grado del daño hecho. Así que escaló a Tobio, poniendo una pierna a cada lado del torso, y depositando todo su peso en el otro adolescente.

Quitó las grandes manos del armador lejos de su rostro, Kageyama luchó, manteniendo sus muñecas en posición. Hinata no era de los que se rendían así que los dos chicos estuvieron luchando por un rato.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?! —se quejó el pelirrojo, entre gruñidos y jadeos.

—¡Puedo preguntarte lo mismo!

Finalmente el pelinegro fue el primero en rendirse, dejando al otro manipular sus muñecas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, Hinata podía sentir el suave subir y bajar de los pulmones del chico debajo de él.

El pelinegro miraba a todos lados menos al pelirrojo, él se acercó a su nariz para inspeccionar el área. La piel estaba un poco rosa, pero no era nada alarmante.

Sin embargo había otra cosa que sí era alarmante.

—Kageyama… ¿Por qué estás duro?

Esto le ganó un golpe en su pecho por dos manos expertas en saques, Hinata fue empujado con facilidad al suelo. El golpe sonó apagado por la alfombra del piso, pero su cabeza siempre lo sintió.

—Eres un idiota —escupió el armador, pero el bloqueador notó el rosa arenoso de sus mejillas—, solo… solo olvídalo, regresemos a estudiar.

Tobio comenzó a salirse de la cama y regresar a la silla en el escritorio, Shouyo se rio y haló su muñeca de regreso al colchón. Kageyama se preocupaba por las cosas más tontas, estaba seguro de eso.

—Espera, Kageyama —dijo entre risas.

Su compañero podía ser bastante pervertido.

Pero el pelinegro no cedía, así que Hinata entrelazó sus dedos rodeando el largo cuello y usó su peso para hacer caer al gigante. Con sorpresa el armador cayó acostado; si Kageyama no entendía por las buenas entonces sería por las malas. Trepó por el torso del más alto y se sentó en su pecho.

—Eres una pequeña cucaracha —insultó; el pelirrojo lo ignoró.

—Te avergüenzas muy fácilmente, Kageyama —declaró solemnemente, bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones—. Somos dos chicos en crecimiento, es normal que esto pase.

—Hablas demasiado para alguien que está reprobando biología.

El más bajo se tensó al haber sido atrapado.

—¡Idiota, Kageyama! —exclamó pellizcando un pequeño pedazo de piel de la parte interna de su pierna.

La respuesta no fue la que él hubiera esperado, pero el armador arqueó su espalda y sintió como su cuerpo tembló por escalofríos. Al pequeño bloqueador se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, y se sintió audaz, así que lanzó una mano a la tienda de campaña que su compañero tenía en sus pantalones.

Tobio dio un salto, más por la sorpresa que por el placer; aun así no se alejó. Shouyo era conocido por su poca paciencia, quería causar respuestas del chico más alto, muecas y sonidos que nadie más había obtenido. Así que con energía, bajó la ropa interior del otro, el armador respiró bruscamente ante el cambio.

Por alguna razón; libido o instinto, su primer impulso fue llevárselo a la boca, tal vez de esa manera Kageyama mostraría otras expresiones. Aunque, si lo pensaba por más tiempo, este abordaje podría haber salido mejor, ya que no podía ver el rostro del armador en esa posición…

Ya era demasiado tarde, pensó teniendo la cabeza engrosada del miembro en su boca, saliva cayendo de sus labios y recorriendo el largo del falo.

Sin embargo, siempre obtuvo la satisfacción de ver los músculos de los muslos tensarse y luego relajarse; seguido por un gemido como terciopelo. Incitado por la respuesta del otro, succionó ruidosamente.

El armador arqueó la espalda, Hinata, quiso meter un poco más en su boca así que movió la cabeza un poco. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, tener de esa manera al chico mucho más alto que él, le daba un extraño sentido de dominio; se convertía en adictivo con los segundos.

Esto, claro, hasta que sintió dos manos bajando sus pantalones.

—¡Ka- Kageyama! —llamó, alarmado.

—Crees… —murmuraba sin aliento entre jadeos—… ¿crees que eres el único que puede hacer cosas como esas?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y su boca se abrió cuando sintió la húmeda boca de Kageyama en la base de su entrepierna, cuidadosamente acariciando sus testículos con su lengua. El sonido que salió de sus labios fue vergonzoso, Hinata quería desaparecer, pero esos hábiles labios lo regresaron de nuevo a la realidad.

Shouyo preferiría morir que quedarse atrás así que regresó a su cometido y metió nuevamente el pene de su compañero a su boca; hasta donde podía. Como todo era una competencia entre ellos, Kageyama intentó abarcar más que él, Hinata vio estrellas por un momento, gimiendo de manera escandalosa.

Probó otro enfoqué y lamió desde la base hasta la punta, el pelinegro se detuvo y movió sus caderas, incitando al otro para que lo hiciera nuevamente; él lo hizo y Kageyama emitió un quejido estrangulado, Hinata lo repitió.

El pelinegro cerró sus labios en su erección y comenzó a menear su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, eso era malo, él no podría contenerse de eso; y no podía venirse primero, eso significaba su rotunda derrota.

Así que imitó al más alto, ambos gemían alrededor del otro; esto causaba vibraciones recorrer sus cuerpos y aumentaba el placer.

Kageyama tenía que venirse primero, eso era todo lo que pensaba.

Sintió su orgasmo comenzar a formarse en su estómago, como fuego que corría por todo su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la boca que se deslizaba por su miembro.

—Kage… ¡ah! Kageyama… —quiso advertir, pero fue demasiado tarde, llenó con su semen la boca de su armador.

Escuchó como el pelinegro lo tomaba por sorpresa, aun así no pareció atragantarse. Hinata movió sus manos por la erección de Tobio, masturbando al adolescente mientras succionaba la punta.

Kageyama alcanzó su orgasmo con un sonido gutural, llenando el rostro del más pequeño de blanco. Cerró los ojos, pero sintió el viscoso líquido caer sobre sus pestañas.

Frotó sus ojos, aun se sentía pegajoso, sucio y sus pantalones estaban en sus rodillas. Maldijo a sus hormonas y a Kageyama, se suponía que solo iban a estudiar.

—¡Hinata, idiota! ¡Mira lo que causas!

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero y se lanzó de la cama, sacudiéndose de sus pantalones y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tenemos que estudiar! —escuchó los rugidos del pelinegro.

Se rio del amargo armador.

—Apuesto que me puedo dar una ducha mucho más rápido que tú —acusó.

No se necesitaba de un genio para adivinar que las pisadas sordas en la alfombra frenéticas pertenecían a un kageyama quitándose la ropa para unirse a él.

* * *

 **Aw, mi par de idiotas, los amo.**

 **Siguiente día: En un lugar público y será Ukatake**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	15. EN UN LUGAR PÚBLICO: Ukatake

**Un poco tarde, pero aquí está**

 **Espero que les guste**

* * *

 **En un lugar público**

UKATAKE

—¡Profe, haz otra! —exclamó Keishin aplaudiendo la interpretación del tímido maestro.

El hombre con cabello desteñido sonreía, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban con pura e infantil alegría. Takeda siempre parecía tan tímido, Ukai se sorprendió al descubrir que el pequeño pelinegro disfrutaba divertirse.

Fue su idea el de ir a un karaoke, el primero en aceptar fue el entrenador Nekomata, y Keishin sería un idiota si dejaba que el senil hombre le ganara, así que terminó aceptando. Los entrenadores de las demás escuelas se incluyeron también, un poco inseguros.

Una botella de sake llevó a otra y ésta a una tercera; necesitaban "valor líquido" para poder subirse a la pequeña plataforma y cantar.

Nekomata le ganó, él fue el primero en cantar, Keishin hizo una mueca, podía sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de su abuelo a sus espaldas: "¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un Nekoma nos ganara? ¿Así llevarás la reputación de los Ukai? ¿Cuándo te casarás?"

Sacudió su cabeza para desaparecer a su estricto abuelo.

Pero aun así, ver al fósil de Nekomata cantando y bailando a un ritmo demasiado avanzado para su edad fue lo suficiente para sacar lágrimas de sus ojos por reírse tanto. Casi lo igualaba ver al introvertido Takeda moviendo sus caderas como un bufón.

Para cuando fue su turno, sentía sus mejillas cálidas y su cabeza liviana, había tomado suficiente sake para desinhibirse frente a los entrenadores. Se quitó las sandalias y comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de una canción Jpop bastante popular.

Terminó con un golpe, cruzándose de brazos y arrojando el micrófono al suelo para aumentar la intensidad. Takeda aplaudía con una tonta sonrisa enrollándose en sus labios. Escuchó la áspera risa de Nekomata.

—Debo, admitir, el nieto se mueve mejor que el mismo Ikkei —su sonrisa llegaba a las esquinas de sus ojos

Keishin se pudo imaginar a uno de esos gatos que dicen la fortuna y saludan con una pata; se frotó los ojos, tal vez sí había bebido lo suficiente esa noche. Se terminó el sake de un solo trago y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño.

De alguna manera, Takeda podía manejar su alcohol, demasiado bien, opinaba el entrenador. No sabía cómo una persona mucho más baja que él podía beber como marinero y ni siquiera tropezarse cuando caminaba; era adorable, tenía que admitir, de una manera fastidiosa.

Es cierto que habían comenzado a llevar su relación un poco más profunda que solo profesor/entrenador desde hace meses. Nadie de los chicos sabía, claramente, porque; primero: no era de su incumbencia y segundo, no querían que las cosas se tornaran incómodas para los adolescentes.

Claro, nadie notaba los toques prolongados en las espaldas o en los antebrazos, las miradas persistentes y las sonrisas tímidas que compartían.

Y ahora Keishin era más insistente en ocultarlo, sabía que si el viejo de Nekomata se daba cuenta, jamás escucharía el final. No le daría la satisfacción al amigo de su abuelo de hacer bromas rojas o poner en peligro el secreto ante sus pequeños cuervos.

Entró al baño, el sonido estridente de las canciones pop y voces desentonadas se escuchaban casi sordas cuando la puerta se cerraba. Comenzó a silbar mientras se acercaba al urinal y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Estaba terminando cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrir y luego cerrarse, caminó al lavabo cuando notó al profesor. Supuso que esta era una buena oportunidad para besarlo, hace días tenía deseos de hacerlo, y no habían tenido tiempo alguno; ya que todo Karasuno compartía una habitación.

—Ey —saludó, intentando ser coqueto y juguetón; solo para ser empujado contra la cerámica y besado por sorpresa.

El primer instinto en Keishin fue alejarse por la sorpresa; pero el profesor se acercó nuevamente para besarlo.

Supuso que esa había sido su idea desde un principio, así que no importaba que su pareja le había ganado en su pequeño juego. Así que lo respondió con energía, poniendo una mano en la cabeza del pelinegro para tener más control en el beso. Takeda lo permitió dejando salir un dulce y pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

Keishin ladeó la cabeza y lamió sus labios, una petición silente para profundizar el beso; lo hizo, introduciendo su lengua en la otra cavidad. Sintió las manos del otro en sus hombros, apretando levemente; Ukai se separó para poder respirar. Cada vez que se besaban de esa manera, siempre disfrutaba ver al pequeño pelinegro, con mejillas rosáceas, ojos entornados y vidriosos.

Era un buen cambio al profesor de siempre.

Miró los grandes ojos avellana y el cabello desarreglado de Takeda y limpió con su pulgar un trazo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano palparlo en su entrepierna.

—Takeda —llamó, un poco alarmado.

Los movimientos rápidos y bruscos lo hacían sentir mareado, el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza; seguramente por eso, en lugar de alejar al pelinegro movió sus caderas buscando más estimulación.

La atmósfera del baño se comenzó a sentir más caliente que antes.

Su voluntad era débil cuando había tomado sake, y al sentir el calor que provenía del otro con su olor, fue derrumbada sin oposición. Acercó más a Takeda, su mano insistente seguía en su entrepierna, apretándolo de las mejores maneras. En segundos lo tenían delirando y balbuceando como idiota.

Abrió sus ojos y recordó el lugar en el que estaban.

¡Cualquiera podría entrar y descubrirlos de esa manera!

Y seguramente la culpa caería en él, Takeda era como un ángel para todos, y él tenía más aspecto de delincuente. Probablemente pensarían que Ukai lo había forzado.

Tomó la muñeca del profesor y lo metió a la caseta del inodoro, cerró la puerta del pequeño compartimento. Ambos hombres adultos estaban apretados en el lugar; Takeda estaba sentado sobre el retrete y él sostenía su peso con sus dos manos a cada lado de la pared.

El pelinegro fue rápido en entender, con una dulce sonrisa llevó un dedo a sus labios, para asegurarle que guardaría silencio. Keishin arqueó una ceja, siempre se le dificultaba descifrarlo.

Ittetsu se lanzó en contra de su pantalón y comenzó a abrirlo con dedos torpes, miles de ideas cruzaron su mente; ¿no debía ser el profesor el responsable de los dos? Es más, era él quién tenía más resistencia con el alcohol. Sacó su erección de sus pantalones y lo bombeó unas cuantas veces, el entrenador arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás. La sangre corría por sus oídos y no podía escuchar nada más que sus jadeos, le pareció oír el golpe que hizo cuando impactó con la puerta, pero apenas y lo sintió.

Takeda dejó caer gruesas gotas se saliva sobre la punta de su erección, la imagen visual era bordeando lo obsceno y gruñó solo con eso. El pelinegro mantenía una mano certera en el hueso que protruía por su cadera, no ejercía presión pero lo mantenía de dar estocadas sorpresas a su boca.

Había pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo sin poderse tocar de esa manera, y Keishin estaba desesperado; aunque jamás habría imaginado que el pequeño profesor estaría en su misma posición. Deseando su pene de esa manera, la idea lo excitaba demasiado.

Introdujo el miembro a sus dispuestos labios con un resuello, el rubio dejó salir un gemido cuando fue devorado por la calidez estrecha. Escuchó el grifo del lavabo abrirse y se congeló en el lugar. ¡Había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en un maldito baño público! Cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar que más sonidos salieran.

Miró abajo, al hombre de rodillas, Takeda parecía solo enfocado en meter más de su pene a la boca. Sintió la parte trasera de la garganta del profesor, apretaba de las maneras más deliciosas. Mordió sus labios bajo la mano para no hacer ningún ruido más.

Un gemido quedó atrapado en su tráquea cuando sintió los labios de Ittetsu llegar hasta su pelvis; metiendo todo su miembro hasta la base. Los profesores no debían ser capaces de hacer eso, demonios. Keishin no podía soportarlo. Se deslizó con facilidad hasta su punta y luego entró otra vez.

Sentía que su garganta estaba por explotar, tenía que mantenerse callado. Escuchó unos pasos salir del lugar y luego la puerta cerrarse. Estaban solos otra vez.

Takeda tomó sus dos manos en las suyas y las guio hasta sus rebeldes cabellos azabache. Quería ser guiado y que él cogiera su boca, jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Keishin comenzó con cautela, moviendo sus caderas, dando pequeñas estocadas a la boca del otro. Se sentía exquisito, cuando tragaba alrededor, y su garganta se cerraba de las mejores maneras en su falo. Comenzó a gemir aun y cuando se mordía los labios, después de todo, podrían escucharlo afuera del baño si no eran silenciosos.

Se llevó una palma a su boca, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría, la boca dispuesta de Takeda, podía recibirlo hasta la base, era celestial. Suaves quejidos se podían escuchar del pelinegro.

—I… Itettsu —advirtió.

El mayor de ambos lo tomó en sus manos y movió sus puños de arriba hacia abajo, mientras pasaba su lengua en círculos por la punta. Keishin mordió sus nudillos para descargarse y mantenerse en silencio. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se alcanzó su clímax con un grito ahogado.

El pelinegro lo bebió todo, tragando su semilla por completo. Ukai se quedó con la boca abierta.

El profesor se puso de pie y se arregló la corbata, como si nada hubiera pasado; excepto por la mancha blanca que se había quedado en su comisura. El entrenador lo limpió por él, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

—¿Ukai? —Preguntó— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nunca me aburrirás, ¿verdad? —dijo, era un pensamiento que no había salido a propósito.

Takeda se rio tímidamente.

—Deberíamos regresar, antes que nuestra ausencia se haga notoria.

—S-sí.

—Se tardaron lo suficiente —comentó Nekomata con su sonrisa indescifrable.

—¿Uh? —Keishin no estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería decir, pero de nuevo, jamás lo estaba con el entrenador.

—Recuerdo mis días —se rio—, oh, yo era todo un semental, cuando se es joven se debe vivir en el momento. Yo también tuve mis escapatorias, déjenme decirles.

' _Oh_ '.

—Entrenador Nekomata… —intentó Keishin.

Pero era muy tarde, ya había comenzado a divagar.

—Miradas peculiares, toques inapropiados, besos que me dejaban dando vueltas por horas… ah, sí, la juventud.

Keishin Ukai volvió a maldecir su apellido y a su abuelo por tener amigos así.

* * *

 **Si ya notaron el patrón,** _ **puede**_ **que tenga una fijación con que los bottoms sea los que inician todo xD**

 **Por alguna razón se me hace bastante tentador!**

 **Me gustaría escuchar de ustedes, sin dudarlo, pueden dejar su mensajito en la cajita de abajo.**

 **Siguiente día: En el suelo y será Iwaoi**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	16. EN EL SUELO: Iwaoi

**Hola mis queridísim s lector s. Este challenge no ha muerto, aquí les traigo el siguiente día:**

 **Un iwaoi! Este cortito toma lugar después que Aoba Johsai le ganó a Karasuno, en el inter high.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **En el suelo**

IWAOI

Estaba consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba, el peso que la ropa tenía en su cuerpo, la casi inexistente brisa que pasaba por los finos vellos de sus brazos; el sigiloso dolor en sus piernas por el último salto y el retumbante sonido del impacto de la pelota en el otro lado de la cancha.

Por un segundo todo el auditorio se quedó mudo.

Y luego gritaron al límite de sus pulmones.

Habían ganado, Seijoh le había ganado a Karasuno. Iwaizumi lo había logrado; Oikawa corrió en dirección de su estrella al igual que todo su equipo. Abrió sus brazos y juntó a todo su equipo para disfrutar el momento de júbilo; sintió sus ojos picar y lágrimas amenazar con desbordar de sus ojos.

Él y Hajime estaban en medio de todo el equipo, los jugadores de la banca habían corrido para felicitarlos; como impulso buscó los labios de su mejor amigo y los besó. Sentía que en ese momento era invencible.

Fue corto y superficial, cuando se separaron el rematador sonreía con triunfo, era contagioso. Habían pasado a la siguiente fase; ahora debían enfrentar al gigante de Shiratorizawa.

Regresaron a los casilleros, vitoreando, sacudiendo las cabezas de los de primer año. Kunimi, Kindaichi, habían realizado un espléndido trabajo. Estaba convencido que él tenía al mejor equipo de toda la prefectura.

Ahora solo debía pensar en mejorar sus estrategias para vencer al equipo invicto.

¿Con cuál rotación empezar?

¿Tenían sus rematadores sugerencias de sus pases?

¿Debía empezar con sus saques?

Debía practicar cuando regresaran a Seijoh, después de todo, el partido era el siguiente día.

—Oikawa —llamó Iwaizumi, trayéndole a la tierra.

—Dime, Iwa-chan —canturreó.

—Estás pensando otra vez, ¿no es así? —Había sido atrapado— Qué te quedarás practicando en lugar de ir a descansar y ahorrar tus fuerzas para mañana.

Iwaizumi lo conocía demasiado.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Mañana es el verdadero partido, todo esto ha sido preámbulo para derrotar a Ushiwaka.

—Y no lo podremos hacer si nuestro armador y capitán está exhausto.

El autobús encendió el motor y salió de regreso a la secundaria. El capitán optó por dormir, Iwaizumi estaba sentado a su lado, lo despertaría si necesitaban algo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento.

El sueño nunca llegó, imágenes del partido contra Karasuno se repetían detrás de sus ojos. Fueron buenos contrincantes, debía darles eso; Oikawa notaba cuales habían sido sus fallas, qué debían hacer para mejorar, qué les hubiera facilitado su triunfo.

—Ey, Oikawa, ya estamos aquí —anunció su estrella.

Todos los jugadores bajaron, tuvieron una pequeña reunión, su entrenador les daba palabras alentadoras; asegurando su victoria el día de mañana. Contra la personalización de sus demonios, de todo lo que quería vencer en su vida: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Todos sus compañeros se levantaron y comenzaron a retirarse, no sin antes felicitarse por su victoria. Matsukawa, Hanamaki lo levantaron del piso y dijeron que al final de todo, Oikawa era una buena persona pero solo en la cancha; Iwaizumi se rio y Tooru no pudo evitar sonreír.

El castaño tenía la llave, como todo capitán, esperaría hasta que todos se fueran para poder practicar en paz.

Para su sorpresa, cuando regresó al gimnasio Iwaizumi lo estaba esperando, con una expresión irritada, ¿pero qué era nuevo?

—Iwa-chan… —comenzó.

—No.

—¡Ni siquiera he dicho nada! —lloriqueó.

—No te quedarás practicando tú solo toda la noche —sentenció con voz furiosa.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Ni aunque me pagaras —respondió demasiado rápido para el agrado de Oikawa.

—¡Qué malvado!

Tooru resumió su camino a la bodega para instalar la red. Hajime lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Vendrás conmigo, te quedarás en mi casa, así te vigilaré —aseguró—, no pasarás toda la noche mirando repeticiones de juegos de Shiratorizawa, ni de Karasuno, ni de nadie —Oikawa hizo un puchero—, esta noche dormirás. Es tú descanso, te lo has ganado.

Tuvo que tragar con dificultad cuando escuchó esas palabras, que Hajime se preocupara de esa manera por él, lo añoraba y detestaba. Era un verdadero caballero; lástima que los caballeros solo van por princesas honorables.

—Iwa-chan, no eres mi madre —espetó con condescendencia.

—Te llevaré aunque tenga que romperte los huesos —amenazó.

—Siempre tan salvaje —molestó con un guiño.

Su rematador prefirió halar de su brazo en lugar de regresar otro comentario, apagaron las luces y cerraron el gimnasio. Caminaron hacia el hogar de Iwaizumi, él seguía tomándolo de la muñeca, como si Oikawa saldría corriendo si lo soltaba; la sola noción era estúpida, pero ninguno hizo un movimiento para separarse del otro.

Llegaron a su destino, las luces estaban apagadas; el moreno soltó su muñeca para buscar sus llaves en el bolso que llevaba. Tooru sintió el aire gélido de la penumbra envolverlo; Iwaizumi siempre había sido su sitió cálido al que recurrir, cómo una chimenea, un lugar al que regresar.

—Mis padres están durmiendo —advirtió—, tomemos algo rápido de comer y descansemos; mañana tenemos un largo día.

Comieron bollos de carne que la madre de Hajime había preparado para la cena, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron hablando del partido contra Karasuno ese día.

—¡Y luego la lance hacia ti! —Recordaba con alegría— Sabía que tú podrías anotar para nuestra victoria.

—Sí, pero la lanzaste de la mejor manera, sabías que podría rematarla —Hajime sonreía de oreja a oreja, la felicidad lo hacía ver más apuesto—. Eres un extraordinario jugador, sé que no lo podríamos haber hecho sin ti.

No era común de Iwaizumi alabarlo, así que Oikawa no supo qué decir. Le dio un mordisco al último bollo de carne y miró hacia otro lado. Su mejor amigo no dijo nada de su repentina timidez, pero podía sentir sus oscuros ojos mirándolo.

—Ganamos —anunció el rematador, como si de alguna manera, necesitaba asegurarse.

—Ganamos —respondió Tooru con una sonrisa.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó.

Esto lo hizo reír, sintiendo otra vez la adrenalina que había experimentado, cuando vio la pelota rebotar en el lado de sus rivales. La gente gritando el nombre de su escuela, el silbato del referí, la superficie de madera sobre sus pies cuando corrió en dirección de su estrella.

—¡Ganamos! —volvió a decir el armador con regocijo.

Sabía que el siguiente día sería el decisivo, pero tal vez podría celebrar esa noche.

Iwaizumi lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo giró en el aire, Oikawa se sintió mareado, nadie solía levantarlo fácilmente. Pero el rematador lo hacía sin esfuerzo, era íntimo. Nadie miraba este lado de él, tampoco el de Tooru.

—Ganamos —repitió el pelinegro en sus labios antes de besarlo.

El castaño lo recibió y ladeó su cabeza; se separó de Iwaizumi.

—Ganamos —dijo sin aliento, voz mezclada con un gemido.

Al parecer su mejor amigo recordó en donde se encontraban, nuevamente agarró su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia los escalones. Oikawa lo detuvo para besarlo nuevamente, lo empujó hacia una pared, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Estaban en las finales, ahora le demostraría a Ushiwaka de lo que estaban hechos.

Intentaron moverse de esa manera, sin dejar de tocarse, se les dificultó un poco, Iwaizumi se tropezó unas cuantas veces. Empujó a Tooru a la puerta y devoró sus labios, metiendo su lengua, Oikawa la acarició y gimió, resoplando por su nariz.

Hajime abrió la puerta y entraron a su cuarto. El armador fue acorralado contra la pared, una mano del otro encontró sus rizos y se aferró a ellos, moviendo su rostro para profundizar el beso. Sintió una rodilla en medio de sus piernas, haciendo presión en su pelvis.

Debían mantenerse callados; Oikawa mordió sus labios cuando sintió los calientes labios de él en su cuello. Se separaron, ambos intentando recobrar el aliento, el armador sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse. Iwaizumi tenía los ojos entornados y una leve mueca, perfilando sus dientes, se miraba erótico.

Cuando lo volvió a besar, el armador deslizó su espalda por la pared, sentándose en el suelo; Hajime en medio de sus piernas con delicadeza lo acostó en la alfombra y se posicionó encima de él. Oikawa disfrutaba de la vista, recordaba cómo su estrella había jugado, llevando a Seijoh a la victoria.

Claro, si le preguntaban al rematador diría que había sido un trabajo en equipo.

Oh, Iwaizumi, un verdadero caballero.

Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

Bajó una mano para juntar ambos falos y acariciarlos, haciendo fricción uno contra otro. Su estrella siseó ante el placer, siguió de esa manera, levemente halando la piel de la cabeza hacia atrás. Capturó los labios de Iwaizumi para evitar hacer más ruido, él daba estocadas siguiendo un ritmo tentador.

El otro encontró su mano y tomó el ritmo, deslizando ambas erecciones, llenándolas con el claro líquido pre seminal. Oikawa sabía cómo dar un espectáculo, llenó su dedo y la llevó a sus labios, llenándolos mientras miraba a Iwaizumi.

La estrella hizo una sonrisa salvaje y lo besó con deseo, lamiendo su boca y metiendo su lengua para compartir el sabor. Oikawa gimió suavemente, entre el desordenado beso; se colgó del cuello del moreno con ambos brazos, arqueando su espalda y enrollando sus dedos.

Hajime enterró su rostro en su cuello, siguiendo sus movimientos con su muñeca aumentó el paso. Oikawa respiraba con dificultad por su boca, hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda de él.

Quiso ver el apuesto rostro de su estrella cuando alcanzara su orgasmo, el moreno fruncía el puente de su nariz y sus labios entre abiertos. Iwaizumi se vino con su nombre en sus labios, él lo siguió momentos después, llenando ambos cuerpos con su semilla.

Su cuerpo era perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor, cerró los ojos y se concentró en normalizar su respiración. El rematador estaba a su lado, recostado en el piso igual que él. Oikawa podía sentir zonas de su cuerpo sensibles, seguramente la fricción que había hecho su cuerpo con la alfombra provocando quemaduras.

Mañana dolerían.

Iwaizumi comenzó a levantarse, pero rápidamente fue detenido por Tooru, no quería terminar con el encantamiento que había caído post orgasmo. Su mejor amigo hizo una mueca, pero se dejó caer a su lado nuevamente.

Se subió a su pecho, el castaño comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón.

—Jugaste muy bien hoy, Iwa-chan —comentó.

Hizo una mueca, y Tooru sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su mejor amigo era adorable algunas veces.

—Gracias —murmuró tímidamente.

—Tú sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan?

No era la primera vez que lo decía y seguramente estaba lejos de ser la última.

—Sí —respondió como siempre—, tú sabes que yo también.

Oh, Iwaizumi, un verdadero caballero.

Diría cualquier cosa para no romper un corazón, aunque no lo sintiera.

* * *

 **Me gusta mi iwaoi con una pizca de angst**

 **Solo dense cuenta y enamórense!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
